Possibilities
by shadowpuff
Summary: All the things that could have been. All the different the things the writers of the show could have used. Only AUs Mostly KaraCentric Ch3: Kara gives a detailed interview. Ch6: Lucy easily figures out who Supergirl is. Ch7: Kara finds a 'Clone Baby' made from her DNA. Ch8: Kara visits Non is his cell. It is not a Good Day.
1. A Different Job

Title: Possibilities

Chapter Title: A Different Job

Fandom: Supergirl (2015), Elements of Comic book world: Specifically Earth-2 with Karen Star (Powergirl)

Rating: T

Pairings: None

Characters: Kara, Maxwell Lorde

Rant: Why did they give Kara the same job as Superman? In the comics, she was either a teen or had temporary jobs. There is a mention of her being a reporter in her history, but it was basically a footnote. On the other hand, her Earth-2 counterpart started a computer company. Why not run with that instead of just making her a female superman.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

Note* I like making Kara tall.

00000

"You know, you're surprisingly hard to track down," Max said as he walked into the small garage. He watched as Supergirl, Kara Danvers, lifted her head out of the car's engine cavity.

Her hair was tied up in a tight bun and her face and hands were covered in oil. In fact, most of her was covered in oil. She wore a track suit, her leaves rolled up to her elbows.

"My name's on the building," Kara tells him, moving away from the car and grabbing a filthy rag to wipe her hands.

Danvers Fix-It was a small electronic service business. "Any electronics from car to iPod, Danvers can fix it", was the slogan of the company. He had to look up the location when he found the website of the place and read all the happy reviews.

He didn't expect Supergirl to do this.

"Why are you here?" Kara told him and walked over. Max forced himself to hold still when she stopped in front of him and he had to look up. Like most men, he wasn't comfortable with a woman that were taller than him. It was natural. She obviously knew what he was thinking because she smirked when he looked her in the glass-less eyes.

"I was wondering what Supergirl does when she's not flying around," Max said, shrugging. He moved away from her and started to walk around the room. Picking up things and looking them over, "And I was surprised to find this. Didn't you say Krypton was light years ahead of us when it came to technology?"

Kara snorted, "There are laws Lorde. Intergalactic laws. Not to mention material limitations. Common metals found on Krypton don't even exist here. There's also the 'little' issue of power consumption. Humans haven't discovered a way for high energy transportation in small containers. Or found a viable energy source."

"What kind of energy did they have on Krypton?" Max asked as he turned to lean against her work bench.

Kara frowned, "We mined to our core, destabilizing the planet and caused it to explode. So unless you want to follow our example?"

"Then make them better, less power consuming, easier for people to use," Max said, stepping to her.

Kara scowled, "You think I haven't. But I have learned anything from my planet's destruction is that there is a difference between need and want. Do you need robot helpers?"

Max moved to answer, but Kara cut him off, stepping up to him using her super speed.

"No, you don't. And if you had them you would only put move people out of work. Increasing the world unemployment rate," Kara told him, "There are so many things Krypton had that we didn't actually need. I you expect me to do the same to this world? Lead it down to its destruction?... I may not agree with my Aunt about many things, but I do agree with her on that."

"There must be other things you can offer this world? More than sitting in a garage and fixing thing your people stopped using because it was obsolete," Max told her.

"There are," Kara said softly.

"Then make them. Show us how to consume less and care more. Do you want to help the world? Then stand by your logo Danvers, Fix-It," Max told her.

"And what? Will you help me? Or will it be the other way around?" Kara said, taking two of her finger and running them down the man's check.

Max shuddered. He could feel the strength in a small action. Feel her dis-contempt for him.

"A partnership," Max said, standing his ground against the alien, "I want to save the planet, make it better. You have the how-to and the technical knowledge. I know how to apply it to human life and adapt the technology for us."

Kara stepped back. She turned and walked to another work bench. She rummaged through the scraps and the tools on the bench till she pulled out a packet of cigarettes. She pulled out one, lighting it with her heat vision before sticking it in her mouth. She took one long drag, and Max watched the cigarette pull right up to the filter base. She took the stump out of her mouth and blew out, creating the S symbol with the smoke. She flicked the stump away before turning to him again.

She looked him in the eye and he wonders how many thoughts and scenarios had gone through her mind during that episode. A hundred? A thousand? More?

"Ok Lorde. We'll do it your way. But we need to be discreet. No announcing any invention until we know it works 100%. We will need to do things slowly, carefully. If your planet advances too fast we'll be under scrutiny on the Intergalactic Counsel. And trust me, you don't want that," Kara told him.

Max felt a weight lift off of him. He was afraid she wouldn't agree. That she was everything he thought she was. Arrogant, self-absorbed, not really caring about humans.

But…

Maybe, just maybe, they can save the planet before drastic measures need to be taken.

0000

END

POST RANT

Both Jor-El and Zor-El were scientists. What kind we never really found out. In season 2 of Supergirl, it looks like Zor-El was some kind of biological engineer and many people assume Jor-el was an engineer.

Kara Danvers was left with a family that was very science orientated. She came from a world that was light years ahead of earth. One time in a comic Kara struggled to use earth technology because it was so primitive. In the Supergirl movie, Kara's mind races so fast, that she could calculate thing only computers and calculator could.

In Season 1 episode 4 when Kara talks to Carter, it sounds like she loves learning new things. So why would she stop at one thing? With her increased mental abilities and her exposure to sciences, why didn't she try to learn about everything? Try to improve it?

Yes, I understand that she could have other passions, any she still has, but she says in Season 2 that her planet's main objective was searching for new knowledge. She grew up in that society for 13 years. It would have had an impact on her. It would still affect her even now.

And they just shove her into the same job Superman has? That just seems lazy to me.


	2. A Different Start

Title: Possibilities

Chapter Title: A Different Start

Fandom: Supergirl (2015), High Elements of Superman/Batman: Apocalypse

Rating: T

Pairings: Past Kara/Non or Kara/OC depending on your interpretation.

Characters: Kara, Vartox, Winn, Alex, James, Cat, Hank (J'onn)

Rant: Not really a rant, but a question. You decide to make a superhero show and then do exactly what everyone else does, make her happy to be a hero. Why not put her in a situation where she hates using her powers? That she's afraid of them. Why choose 'She didn't use them because she wanted a normal life'? If I could fly, I would, even if I have a normal job. Saying she didn't use her powers is like saying she didn't use her hands.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

Note* I like making Kara tall.

0000

Kara Zor-El can't remember much about what happened just after she crashed on earth. She can remember the shape of her cousin and then the next thing she knew she was running through the woods. She remembered crashed through trees and throwing rocks at the strange man after her.

She remembered screaming.

She remembered crying.

Being afraid. Feeling hopeless. Her planet was gone. Her mission… failed.

She had nothing left.

…

She can't remember how Kal stopped her. Or maybe it was the strange man dressed like a Hep'na- no, like a bat. Either way, she awoke in a cave, primitive machines around her.

She attacked blindly, only stopping when Kal spoke to her, his accent atrocious. He told her what happened to her. What happened to her pod. She left him. Left him to be raised like some primitive ape, and now… now there was nothing she could do about it.

Kara struggled with her powers. Unlike Kal who got his powers one by one, slowly learning to control each, she got them all at the same time. If it wasn't speed she had a problem with, it was strength. If it wasn't heat vision, it was x-ray vision.

Dianna was her saving grace. All of the Amazons were.

She made friends. She made rivals. She learned not only to control her powers but her emotions as well/ She learned to be calm, to think ahead and Dianna taught her how to survive in a "Man's World". A world so different from Krypton.

Then they came for her. Darkside.

Kara sill wakes up screaming from the memories of those months. She still blocks out the cries of the being she murdered. She still feels the ghost of Darkside's touch on her skin.

She spent more nights than not in her sister's arms. Alex had held her during so many nights, chasing away the nightmares she never, will never, know the cause of.

Kal… Kal was the hero the earth needed.

Kara was nothing more than a killer.

0000

Kara watches the hairless ape across from her grab his phone, laughing at it before standing up.

"Ha. I gotta hit this back real quick," he said, not looking at her as he stood up. She frowned as she calmly increased her hearing, his words to the server easily reaching her.

She calmly reached for the wine, leaning back as she drank from the glass. She honestly didn't want to come to this 'date'. She found the mating ritual completely ridicules and had no patience for the primitive monkeys. Especially not the male ones. Kara could count on one hand a number of apes she truly cared for.

Kara watched the news report as she took another sip. She drank mainly for the taste; human alcohol had no effect on-

"If you're just joining us, shortly after take-off, National City Airlines, Flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing some loss of altitude," the hairless ape said, "The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure."

Geneva?

No-

Alex!

Kara grabbed her things, rushing out the door, passed her 'date'. She half slammed the door, careful of her strength. Looking up, she saw the plane in the night sky, anchoring downwards.

She ran off, heading to a nearby alleyway as she threw her clutch, glasses, and jacket to the side.

Kara didn't use her powers much. Sure, she used them day to day, why wouldn't she? But she didn't fly around in a clown suit like her so- cousin, acting like some kind of messiah to the primitive little monkeys.

She swore she never would.

Kara pushed off once, her flight activating as she soared to the plane. She first moved to the burning engine, blowing out the flames before moving to the nose. She needed to get the plane more leveled and pointed at the ocean. At this angle, any type of landing would cause massive loss of life.

Calculating the right amount of strength, Kara tilted the plane, first getting it over the bridge before helping it land in the water. She took a deep breath as she went under, first making sure the plan landed properly before crashing out of the water. She hovered over for a few seconds, her x-ray vision ensuring Alex was alive and unharmed.

She left immediately afterward. She had no desire to pose for the humans like some kind of animal at the zoo.

0000

Kara, now in dry clothes, walked around her apartment, drying her hair. Her TV was off; the only thig playing through the space was soft Kryptonian music she got of Kal network at the Fortress.

There was a knock on the door and Kara knew it was her sister without doing anything. She calmly opened the door, allowing the biology older female into the room.

Alex had a look of horror on her face, disbelief as well.

"Please tell me that wasn't you," Alex begged and Kara only raised an eyebrow, "It was you."

Kara scoffed, moving to the kitchen to get her sister a drink, "Of course it was me. Kal's off world and I wasn't going to let you die."

"What were you thinking?" Alex said before grabbing the remote. She turned the TV on, switching to the news. Kara looked at the still image of her, flying in the air. It was blurry, Kara was already moving to leave in the photo.

"You exposed yourself," Alex continued as Kara brought her the drink, "To the world. You're out there now, Kara. Everyone will know about you and you can't take that back."

"You are being overly dramatic," Kara told her, shoving the glass in Alex's hand, "They hardly got a good shot of me. They see nothing but a black shirt and jeans. You can't even see my hair."

"What if people figure out who you are? What you are? It's just It's not safe for you to do anything like that," Alex said, not even drinking.

Kara raised an eyebrow before walking up to her sister, easily towering over the human female. She loved her sister, and she didn't mind being the one looked after, but Alex…

"I'm well aware of what is safe and what isn't Alex," Kara tells her. Alex doesn't step back. Kara doubted the woman has ever been afraid of her, "I have no intention of flying around with a curtain tied around my neck."

"Good," Alex said, downing the drink before walking around Kara. She walks to the door, turning before she opens it, "I'm doing this because I'm worried about you."

"I know," Kara said softly, smiling at the most important person in her life. The person she was willing to do anything for.

0000

… How is the world supposed to take her seriously if she can't even come up with a suit? What Metropolis gets him and what does National City get? Some rookie superhero?" Winn scoffs swirling to look at her.

Kara smiled at the boy. He was one of the few apes she didn't mind. Mainly become the last thing she would use to describe him would be "primitive". It was unfortunate, truly, that he was born as a human. In a much more advance socially he would have been a legend, a paragon of his time.

Instead, he stuck behind a desk, playing IT boy for Cat Grant.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be a superhero," Kara tells him, smiling as she smoothed out her cardigan.

She loved being Kara Danvers. A skinny, blond girl who seems to aspire to be nothing more than a lowly assistant. Not dangerous, not frightening, never a threat. Because no matter how Cat Grant wants to pretend, no one's afraid of a reporter.

They might expose your little secrets, but when it come down to survival… they would be one of the first to die.

"Why did she save the plan then," Winn asked, giving her that look when he thinks she's being ridiculous.

Kara smiled, "You will never know the true motivation of any being."

"Yeah but-"

"Important people," Cat calls as she walks past, "My office. Now."

Kara gives Winn one more smile before grabbing her tablet and following after her boss.

People said Cat Grant is a force before her time. Kara says no. The woman is exactly the kind of person the planet needed to advance socially. She would usher a new age for the hairless monkeys. While Winn would have been a paragon on another world, Cat Grant will be a paragon of this one.

"I know many of you are used to being second best but it's new to me," Cat starts as she walks around her desk, "The most incredible event in the history of National City and yet we have no exclusive of any kind."

"We don't have much to go on," one of the apes next to her said, "The image we're working off is low res-"

"I guess she's around 5'10 maybe 12," another ape said, "It's tough to Gauge with her height measured up against an airplane."

"Hair colour brown," an ape behind her said before losing confidence, "Or black."

"Or maybe her hair is just dirty," James Olsen said as he stood next to her. Kara smirked inwardly. She was slightly impressed with Kal's platonic. Few men would willingly stand next to a woman who was taller than them, even if it was just because of heels, "You know, from soot. The plane exhaust."

"James, you make an excellent point," Cat said as Kara held still, glancing down at the man from the corner of her eye, "Do you think there's any connection between this hero and-"

"To my friend in blue?" James interrupts and Kara's opinion drops slightly. While common on earth, one would never interrupt another on Krypton. It was a high form of insult.

"I don't know," he continues, "I mean, not that he mentioned, but if she's anything like him, she's a hero. Saving people is what they're born to do. She'll be back."

He looks at her, turning his head up, and Kara has to stop herself from scoffing.

'Saving people is what they're born to do.' Hardly.

Her people weren't inherently good. The High Counsel proved that. Her people cared more about discovering life than saving it. Otherwise, they would be much more Kryptonians left in the universe.

Even their justice system was strict. While the death sentence was abolished centuries ago, not long after the last Great War, even the most minor offence would land someone in Fort Rozz.

Kara looked at James and rolled her eyes, turning back to Cat as she continued to speak. She could smell James's confusions at her action but gave it no mind. He's nothing more than a primitive ape after all.

0000

Days past and people had started to look like they were ready to beg for another appearance from their 'mysterious superhero'. Many people were calling her coward and several derogative terms on the internet for not showing herself.

Even Cat, who wanted to use her to save the Tribune, was starting to lose hope. She still set people after her, determined that something would come up.

James wouldn't stop giving her looks. Like he was disappointed with her. That she wasn't living up to his expectations.

Today, it seems, he has had enough. Kara raised an eyebrow as James stacked toward her, a determined look on his face and a package in his hands. He stopped next to her and bent down.

"I need to talk to you on the roof," James tells her. Kara looked beyond him to Winn, trying to act like he wasn't listening to them.

James then stood up and moved to the elevator. Kara smiled, more amused at the ape's actions than anything else. Scoffing, she turned back to her work. She had no intention of being lectured like a child by a child.

Suddenly a high pitch started ringing in her ear. It got higher and higher until-

"I'm communicating at 50,000 hertz. If you can hear this, you were not born on this Earth," the male voice said. Not human. She knows that for certain.

"Painful, isn't it?" the voice continued and Kara scoffs. She felt worse pain then this back on Apocalypse, "The humans of National City will suffer Meet me at the National City Power Plant. How many innocent people are going to die until you prove that you are not a coward Daughter of Alura?"

Kara felt her blood freeze. So whoever this was, knew about her. When who and what she was. Knew her mother.

And they were planning to kill innocent people.

No. She refuses to let any more people die because of her.

Kara looked down at herself. Going to fight like this was beyond foolish… but. Kara sneered as she stood up, heading to the elevator. She punched the button for the roof, taking the time to remember where she put it.

Her armour. The interactive and manipulative armour she got on Apokolips.

She moved out of the lift the second the doors started opening, ignoring James that walked towards her.

"Look we need to talk-"

"Out of my way Ape," Kara sneered and pushed off the roof, speeding towards her childhood home.

0000

Kara pulled a box out from under her bed, thankful that Eliza wasn't home. She didn't have time to explain the situation to the woman, nor did she want to.

Inside the box were several Kryptonian like objects. A Prayer Bowl, it's intended contents in an old coffee can. Her Joining Band, the metal now radioactive so she had to keep it in a lead lined box. A few data crystals and a Bonder. Her old Momoko toy. And at the very bottom, a biometric box.

Kara pulled it out the box, pressing her thumb on the scanner. The box unlocked as she opened it. Inside were six dark red metal bands. Two for her wrist, two her ankles. One that would fit around her middle and the last around her head, a small jewel in the middle of that one. In addition was long pipe like metal, also black.

Standing up, Kara set the box on her bed before stripping completely. She then put on the bands. Once the last one was on her, they activated. The band around her middle grew till it covered her like a sleeveless one piece swimsuit. The Bands on her arms grew up, covering her hands and stopping just a bit under her shoulder, never to connect to the shoulder straps. And lastly, the one around her ankles cover her feet before moving up, stopping in the middle of her thighs, the rest of her legs uncovered.

Kara flexed her hands slightly, moving around in the suit to test the flexibility. Satisfied, Kara moved to braid her long hair over the headband. She then picked up the pipe, which immediately grew into a long broad sword. Kara swished it a few times in her hand before moving to place it against her back, the mental attracting each other like a magnet one could switch on and off.

Kara didn't look at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to see the Bloodlust Queen reborn. The Queen once again on a war path. And this time, like ever time before, she will kill her prey.

0000

Kara landed in the middle of the power plant, immediately activating her x-ray vision. Only to be stopped by lead. She couldn't help but be impressed. Whomever the alien was, he knew the limits of her species.

"Clever. Picking a spot lined with lead," Kara said with a smile, before a cruel smirk graced her lips, "But I can still hear your heartbeat."

Kara walked forward, even though she knew the man was behind her. He made such a noise as he jumped towards her, moving to strike. Using her speed, Kara turned to stopped his attack with her arm. He looked shocked by the action, but the look didn't last long before Kara punched him in the face.

He landed on his back and Kara floated over to him, her eyes holding no kindness as she took in his appearance.

"Valeronian," Kara said as she landed, "Patriarch Society. An evolutionary form of Bom'Baras. Five times earth's gravity, but…" Kara grinned as the male got to his feet, "But this atmosphere contains Nitrogen. While not completely toxic, it does make you… vulnerable."

The male sneered at her.

"You look like Alura," he tells her as he walked closer to her.

"So you do know my mother," Kara said, narrowing her eyes and pulling her mouth into a frown.

"You don't easily forget the name of the woman who condemned you to prison," he said, reaching back to grab something.

"You were in Fort Rozz," Kara said, pulling her eyebrows together, "How are you here? Fort Rozz is supposed to be in the Phantom Zone."

"She was our judge and jailer," he said, ignoring her question, "Can't kill her. So killing you will have to do."

Kara looked at him, her face betraying how unimpressed she felt. She reached back, drawing her sword just as his ax swung at her. She stopped it with her weapon, pushing him back before jumping to put some distance between them.

He made a rikkidy sound. Humans, with their underdeveloped ears, would have called it a growl, but an extra layer of sound was on top of it, high pitched and fluctuating slightly.

He charged at her, swinging his ax and she easily deflected it with her sword before kicking him through a wall. She walked over to him-

Only for him to punch her in the stomach, catching her off guard. She stumbled back, surprised and he moved in for an another hit.

Kara glowed with her secondary voice box before swinging her sword; cutting through the man's arm. He screamed as his hand and part of his arm laid on the ground. He looked up at her, for the first time in real fear. Kara grabbed him by the neck before throwing him through the building.

She landed in front of him and he scampered to his feet, his ax long gone. He back away from hr as she walked calmly towards him.

"They told me you weren't a soldier. That you didn't know how to use your powers," he told her.

"Wrong on both accounts," Kara tells him, "I know perfectly well how to use my abilities. And no, I'm not a soldier," Kara speed toward him, stopping just in front of his face, breathing the same air, "I'm a Furie."

His eyes widen as he stumbled back, running away from her.

"Where's that male bravo your species is known for!" Kara called after him, "I thought you were going to kill me!"

Laughter bubbled out of her as she calmly followed the panicking man. She missed this. The hunt before the kill. Letting them think they could survive. Give them hope before snatching it away.

She listened as he reached his ax again, holding it in his remaining hand and turning to her. He had a wild look on his face. Now, understanding what she was, he was determined to survive rather than kill her.

Kara grinned in bloodlust delight. She turned on her heat vision, aiming at him and knowing he would block with his ax. She quickly superheated the weapon and watched as it exploded.

Another laugh escaped. That had not been intentional. She hand wanted him to drop the weapon, maybe melt it down. She didn't expect it to explode.

The Valeronian grabbed a piece of the ax, ready to kill himself, but Kara quickly stopped him, "What are you doing? I'm not done playing."

Then a helicopter appeared. News? No, Kara realized, Government. Pity, she really did want to keep playing.

Kara turned back to the man, raised her sword and cut his head clear off. She then walked away as an agent roped down to the ground. She didn't look at them, ready to push off.

"Kara," Alex's voice stopped her. Kara turned, her eyes widening as she saw the agent remove their helmet, her sister's face staring at her.

"Alex," Kara said, gripping her sword tighter.

0000

"Why did you kill him!" Hank Henshaw shouted at her.

Kara stood in the middle of the DEO, her hands cuffed, the instrument lined with kryptonite. Not that it bother her. She once spent an entire month in a cell line with strong kryptonite on Apokolips, Granny determined to make her overcome the weakness. And while not truly succeeding, this small amount hardly affected her.

"He was going to kill everyone in the city. What was I supposed to do?" Kara asked him, not really caring what the ape said. Instead, she watched her sister, determined to not look her in the face. Behind her, several agents were struggling with her sword. She had offered to remove her armour, but once they realized she was naked underneath…

Kara chuckled at the memory.

"Do you think this is funny!" Henshaw shouted.

"Honestly?' Kara asked before pulling her hands apart, the kryptonite cuffs falling to the ground in pieces, "I think this entire organization is ridiculous. 'The DEO monitors and protects Earth from extraterrestrial presence and/or invasion.'" Kara mocked before laughing again, "You're not doing a very good job."

Kara walked around the room, running her hand over her old space ship. The apes pointed weapons at her, but she paid them no mind.

"The Valeronian mentioned Fort Rozz," Kara said, turning to Henshaw, "I'm assuming it's on earth."

"Yes," he said after a few moments, "As you know your pod ended up in the Phantom Zone. We're not sure how you got lose, but you did, and you pulled Fort Rozz with you."

"So it is my fault," Kara muttered, uncaring who heard her. She walked toward Henshaw, watching him fidget under her stare. He was afraid of her. Of what she could do. "I knew many of the inmates were there because of my mother, but I never expected to meet her… victims."

"And they're on earth because of you," Henshaw said, "When Fort Rozz crashed, the alien convicts, the worst criminals in the galaxy, they all escaped. And you brought them here. These beings, some of them have powers from your darkest nightmares."

Kara snorted, causing the man to turn to her as criminal records showed up on the screens, "I've killed more dangerous things," Kara tell him, watching as they all inch towards their useless weapons, "I've fought for survival for months. Every day I struggled to stay alive and most nights I never slept in case of an attack that always came... A bunch of thieves and killers is hardly something I would fear."

Henshaw narrowed his eyes at her, "For over a decade they've stayed hidden. But in the last year many have been emerging, making themselves known."

"They're planning something," Alex spoke up for the first time since she said her name all those hours ago, "We're just not sure what it is yet."

"Your plane," Kara said suddenly, "They know who you are."

They'll kill her. Kill the one person Kara cares about.

"I'm going to stop them," Kara said as she turned around. She walked up to the agents, still unable to pick up her sword, and pushing them out of the way. She took her sword, placing it on her back.

"You're going to kill them," Henshaw said.

"Obviously," Kara said.

"I can't let you do that," Henshaw said.

"Do you honestly think you apes can stop me?" Kara said before walking out of the building.

No one hurts her sister and lives.

No one.

0000

Kara sat at her kitchen table, going over the Fort Rozz data she got from the Fortress. She needed to find ever one of these being and kill them. They needed to be stopped, and she was going to clean up not only her mess but her mother's as well.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kara frowned and activated her x-ray vision, finding Winn and James outside her door. Frowning, she switched off the Kryptonian computer before opening the door.

"You're her!" Winn exclaimed before James could say anything.

"I'm sorry?" Kara said, allowing the two men to enter her home.

"You're the one that caught the plane!" Winn said in the same voice before pulling out his phone and showing her a video, "And the one fighting that guy at the power plant."

"Where did you get that?"

"It's on the internet," James told her.

"You're a superhero!" Winn went on.

"Hardly," Kara told him.

"But-but," Winn said, his enthusiasm gone.

"What? Just because I can fly and shoot lasers from my eyes I have to be a superhero?" Kara asked, "Don't make me laugh."

"But if you're not a superhero, what are you?" Winn asked.

"The same thing I've always been," Kara tell him.

"And what's that?" James asked, his disapproving frown back on his face.

"You don't want to know," Kara tell them.

She didn't want to remember.

0000

End

A few Notes:

-Kara meets the alien professor from Ep 17 much much earlier and realizes killing is unnecessary.

-She eventually starts to work with the DEO when Alex brings her that recording Alura made that we see in Ep 1. Kara also finds out about Hologram Alura but is ashamed of what she is and at first refuses to use it.

-For those that didn't figure it out, Kara became part of Female Furies, something that is Comic Connon and commits atrocious actions.

-Kara is a better and curler fighter.

-The Fort Rozz criminals know what Furies are, including Astra and Non. They are horrified at what she's done, especially once they realized she was the Bloodlust Queen. They also don't hold back when fighting her.

-Kara does do the interview with Cat eventually and picks the name Flamebird from Kryptonian Mythology. (Also Comic Cannon)

-Winn and James eventually convince her to be a hero. Winn does eventually make her a new suit as Kara hates seeing herself in the Armour

-Yes, I made it so that Kara was married. To who? I normally pick Non, but you can use your imagination.

-Hairless Apes. Yes, sweat Cannon Kara would never say that, but this is cynical, survivor Kara. She doesn't think much of people beyond Alex, Eliza/Jerimiah, Lois, Winn, and Cat. In that order. Later James, Lucy, and Hank (J'onn) get added to the list.

-"clown suit like her so- cousin". She wanted to say 'son'. Because how I see it, Kara would have basically raised Kal like a son. She would have been the only mother he knew. That also why I think she acts like she does when people talk about Clark in season 2. To her, he's supposed to be a 12-year-old boy and all these people are sexualizing him.

TERMS

-Prayer Bowl: A metal bowl, the top part with a diameter of 30cm. Inside are precious stones and colorful rocks. The main stones are small diamonds in clear, black and red. When praying you take an incense stick, sticking it in the middle of the bowl and lighting it.

-Science and Religion. Kryptonians see one and the other as the same thing. I see Kryptonian as very religious, seeing that for them it's as factual as science is.

-Joining Band: Thick armband attached to the wrist. It thick, taking up half the space on the arm section. Joining Bands are created to look similar to your mate's. They also bare both names of the Kryptonians, so that everyone knows who you're Joined too.

-Bonder: Think that thing in Horizon: Zero Dawn. It also connects to computers. Every Kryptonian wore them and they are curved so they attach to the back of the ear

\- Momoko- Very similar appearance to Spidermonkey from Ben 10 Alien force. The difference is they have fangs with venom sacks and six pure black eyes. Two large one where human eyes are. The others are diagonally up, away from the nose. Two middle sized ones, then the two smaller ones. They are common creatures in the sector of space Krypton was found in.

-Secondary Voice Box: Surprise, surprise, Kara's an Alien! Her specifies evolved differently with different organs. One is this second voice box, able to make sounds that normally are impossible.

POST RANT

I don't really mind HappyPeppy Kara, but really? She remembers Krypton. Has to live in a primitive society. (Yes Primitive. Remember EP 13 where Fake Alura calls Earth Primitive. That was in Kara's mind. It had to come from somewhere.) She's angry. She's hurt.

They could have made it worse. Make her the reluctant hero. Make her go after the Fort Rozz criminals because they know who Alex is. Make her hate using her powers against people. Make her work towards being a hero. Instead of just everyone loving her. That part after the Red K where people are afraid of her… expand on it.

I love Supergirl but Kara is just so oblivious and innocent. Nothing like her many of her comic book counterparts. Especially for a serious that came out after New 52.

BTW: If anyone wants to continue this. Please tell me, but feel free.


	3. A Different Interview

Title: Possibilities

Chapter Title: A Different Interview

Fandom: Supergirl (Elements of Lois and Clark, Superman Unbound, New 52 Supergirl, Supergirl 1984, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse)

Characters: Kara, Cat

Rant: Kara is 13 when Krypton was destroyed. She remembers her culture, her religion, her history. She remembers social norms and things expected of her. Kara should have remembered Krypton more clearly than they portrayed her.

Mini-Summary: Cat Grant expected a younger female version of Superman. She expected an uncertain young girl. What she got instead was not only a Kryptonian that remembered her home but a woman older than anyone expected.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

Note* I like making Kara tall.

0000000000000000

Kara hovered in front of Cat Grant, watching the biologically older woman climb out of her car, the driver staying where he was, hands tight on the steering wheel. Cat smirked at Supergirl, on hand in her coat pocket, the other on the frame of the car door. Kara looked down at her, trying to keep her body as straight as possible.

She was scared.

Scared she was going to be discovered.

Scared she wasn't going to measure up to what the people of Earth saw the S symbol meant.

And, honestly, she knew she didn't.

But… maybe that was the problem… She was trying to measure up to the expectations of humans. What they saw when they looked at the 'S' symbol isn't what it meant. It was what Ka- Clark portrayed it as, but…

It didn't have to be what she was to be.

She was Kara Zor-El, heir- no- Head of the House of El, the highest house of Krypton, selected to serve on the Council of The System of Planets. She was called High Lord by Krypton's allies, Queen - an insult - by their enemies. Here and now she wasn't Kara Danvers. She wasn't playing pretend.

She was Kryptonian.

"It's you," Cat said with a slight smirk, her body taking an arrogant stand. She then moved away from the car, "Oh, no. I'm sorry. I meant to say, 'Who are you?'"

Kara narrowed her eyes at Cat. She knew that stand. This was Cat saying she 'expected' this to happen. All because she was Cat Grant. And the inflection at the end of the sentence was meant to be condescending.

Kara opened her mouth, only to realize that the older woman could recognize her voice and her speech patterns. She couldn't talk like Kara Danvers…

Kara could remember a few months after she arrived on the planet, as she was taught English by Jerimiah. She struggled with the pronunciations and she had an accent for years. And she could still remember how she had pronounced the words back then.

"According to you, I'm Supergirl," Kara told her.

Cat frowned slightly, obviously mulling over the words.

"Trademark pending," Cat said as she pulled out her phone, "I must say, I didn't expect the accent."

Kara scoffed, "Obviously. However, I know that is not what you meant when you asked me my name."

Cat hesitated before nodding, "True. I hope you don't mind if I record this?"

Kara shook her head.

Cat breathed a sigh of relief. Kara knows she through the woman off when she applied her accent. Kara hesitated but decided to land right in front of the woman. Cat took a step back, obviously not having expected the high difference. Both women were wearing high heels, but Kara still towered over the woman by half a head.

"Right. So, the same question. Who are you?" Cat asked, holding the phone between them.

Kara hesitated again, before making up her mind completely.

She was going to be honest.

"My name is Kara Zor-El (Carezorrel)," Kara said, pronouncing it how a Kryptonian would have pronounced it, "I am Head of the House of El."

Cat looked like she was both excited and struggling with the information, "Give me a moment please." Cat placed her phone on the car bonnet before going back inside the car, grabbing a small notebook and pen from her bag.

"Can you spell your name?" Cat asked, ready to write it down.

But Kara knew she couldn't, not without revealing herself. Thus, she shook her head, and - still telling the truth – told her why, "It does not translate well."

"Surely you've had to write you name before?" Cat asked with a frown.

Kara smiled slightly. "I can write it in Kryptonese," Kara told her, before taking the notepad, and - with her left hand - wrote her name.

Kara Zor-El (Kara Zor-El)

"What does that mean?" Cat said, coming to stand next to Kara, who was leaning over the bonnet of the car.

"This part (Kara bracket 'Kara') is the Old Tongue for 'Peaceful'," Kara said, writing the word beneath her name, "This (Kara circled 'Zor') is the Old Tongue for 'Kings'. And this (Kara boxed 'El') is my House name that means 'Star'."

"So your name means Peaceful Kings Star?" Cat asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Kara told her. "Since I'm not joined - married - I still have my Father's name. This is then placed last. It's… " Kara wrote beneath 'The Peaceful Star of Kings' "…this."

Cat stared at the words like they were gold. She then turned to Kara, the excited look back on her face.

"I assume that your 'House Name' is the same as our Surnames," Cat said more than asked.

"Almost," Kara said, "It's like a mix between surname and country of origin."

"I see," Cat said, taking the pen from Kara's hand and writing 'Surname/COO' beneath Kara's block letters. She then looked back to Kara.

"Am I right to say you're from Krypton?" Cat asked.

"Yes," Kara asked.

"But you're younger then Superman and he told us he escaped just as the planet was destroyed," Cat pressed.

"Yes. We left at the same time…I was thirteen of your Sol-3 years," Kara told her.

"Sol-3?"

"Earth," Kara corrected before smiling, "You did not think that other races called your home Earth did you?"

"I guess part of me did," Cat admitted, before going back to her point, "So you're actually older than Superman."

"Yes," Kara nodded, moving her cape out of the way and sitting on the bonnet of the car, "I was also an 'Adult' for two of your years, having finished my 'General Education' a year early."

"General Education?" Cat asked, making a few more notes, having forgotten about her phone that was still recording them, "Is that like primary school here?"

"More like High School," Kara told her, "But more."

"More information," Cat asked.

Kara shook her head, "Something like that. Krypton is - was - leaps ahead of earth. We knew more than you on many subjects."

"So you're saying you were smarter?" Cat asked, the trap obvious.

"Yes," Kara told her, purposely and honestly.

Cat looked surprised at the blunt answer, only to get a wicked look in her eyes.

"Does that mean you think human are stupid?" Cat asked.

"No," Kara said, "There are many subjects, like computer programming that we know nothing about. We had other species do things we either didn't want to or didn't know how. You also have to remember that our terms for things are different. I don't know any of your chemical elements and your slang made school difficult. Your history was new, your geography. Your technology is behind, yes, we had solid holograms since before I was born, but your art against ours. It's… incomparable. You quickly learn that what and how one understands the universe is the only thing you can compare between different species."

"You're talking about culture," Cat realized.

"Culture, history, government, art, media, language. You can't really compare these things. You can learn about them, but that's it." Kara told her.

"Are you willing to?" Cat asked, "To tell us about your world I mean."

Kara hesitated. It's been years. When last did she pray to Rao? When last did she dance at the Festival of Light? Practiced her religious and scientific ceremonies? When last did she practice her Ro-Yu 'martial arts'?

"As long as we agree on the topic beforehand," Kara told her, "I can write some things down, your written language is much easier than your spoken and you can ask me questions to explain or understand a point."

"Yes," Cat agreed, still having problems understanding Kara, "That will be better."

"Any other questions?" Kara asked her.

"Hm?" Cat made as she was jotting down several topics she wanted to ask about in future interviews, "Oh, yes. Now I understand you have all the same powers Superman has."

"Yes," Kara said, looking away. She wasn't as proficient as Kal, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"You seem to still have problems with them," Cat said.

"I never had cause to use them," Kara told her.

Cat frowned, "Never had cause? What about the earthquakes that happened 2 years ago, or the fires last September? What about them?"

Kara frowned, ready to defend herself, but words - old words - came to her: "A quick defense is seen as proof of guilt." Kara breathed deeply.

"Do you expect every alien to act as your saviour?" Kara asked.

"I'm sorry?" Cat asked, taken aback.

"I was not sent to this planet to be your saviour. I, nor my little cousin, were supposed to be on this planet. We landed here because of damage to our systems. Us, using our abilities to help people isn't a duty or a must Ms. Grant. It… it's like your volunteers. It's is our choice to do this, nothing else," Kara told her.

"That doesn't sound very heroic," Cat told her.

"No, perhaps not, but I'm not doing this to be a hero," Kara told her. And she realized it was the truth. She didn't do this to be a hero, she did what she did to help people because it was the right thing to do. She didn't want what happened to Krypton to happen to Earth.

"I see," Cat said, before getting a strange glint in her eyes, "Did you say little cousin? Superman is your cousin?"

Kara cursed herself in her head. She didn't mean to reveal that.

"Yes. I was 12 of our years when he was born," Kara admitted, deciding to stand her ground.

"But he's older than you," Cat said, coming back to a previous question. One Kara had tried to avoid.

Kara swallowed. She had hoped that Krypton's destruction wouldn't come up, but that was just wishful thinking, "We escaped at the last minute. K - Superman's ship was launched first. Mine was… delayed and I breached our atmosphere just as the planet imploded on itself. My ship was caught in the aftershock and ended up in the Phantom Zone, a pocket dimension where criminals are sent to. Time there is … frozen in a way. I escaped just over a decade ago."

"Were you awake?" Cat asked, looking like she had no intention of asking the question, but it just came out.

"I…," Kara jumped off the car, walking to the edge of the cliff. She looked up at the stars, clearer to her than to humans, "Sometimes I was. I would wake periodically before the ship's sensors would put me back to sleep. It was the last time that I was able to disconnect that feature. Realizing where I was, I searched for a way out… I was lucky I did. Not many planets have Gates to the Phantom Zone… Once I was out my ship reconnected with Ka- Superman's and I landed on Earth."

"I…" Cat swallowed, centering herself again, "So you didn't know the planet was on it's way to destruction?"

Kara laughed humourlessly. It was hollow and cold, "We knew… We knew for months. I remember the fear, remember children crying and screaming…Volcanos. Water rising from beneath the surface, flooding cities. Earthquakes… one time there was actually a large part of the planet that broke off and floated into space. They were still broadcasting images… everyone saw how these people suffocated once their section left our atmosphere… We all knew."

"Then why. Why is it only you and Superman?" Cat asked.

"Our leaders, the High Council… they refused to admit we caused our own destruction… My father and Uncle tried everything. They even went behind the Council's back to reactivate our flying cities, but the Council found out. They sabotaged the Interstellar Engines. My father was able to figure out a way to send them into Inner space, but I never found out if they made it. The portal accelerated our destruction. We didn't have time to get onto the ships and the Council sent the military after us. They…" Kara breathed deeply, remembering her mother fighting and killing the soldiers. Remembers herself- "We barely escaped."

"If you were never supposed to come to earth, why stay?" Cat asked her. Kara turned back to her, walking the short distance back.

"Kal Jor-El (Caljjorrel) was a baby. He never knew anything about his home world. By the time he did, Earth was more his home than anything. As for me… I first tried to convince him to leave. I did actually escape the earth for a while, but… things happened and Superman dragged me back. I recovered, I grieved and by the time I can honestly say I was better I was already halfway through your university," Kara told her honestly.

"You left earth-"

"I refuse to talk about that," Kara said, her voice hard. Kal knew. He knew what happened, but Kara never told anyone else. She refuses, she refuses(!) to give Darkside anymore thought than necessary.

Cat took a small step back, surprised by the firmness in Kara's voice, "I don't suppose I can convince you otherwise."

"No. Now. If there are no more questions," Kara said, pushing from the ground and hovering in the air again.

"Only one. Other than Supergirl. What can I call you?" Cat asked.

"…If I was still on Krypton, my title would have been Bythgr-El. The closest translation would be Lady El," Kara told her.

"Lady?" Cat asked.

"While normally we do not use gender-specific terms, we still have them," Kara told her ignoring the real question, "Goodnight Ms. Grant."

Kara flew off, ignoring as Cat shouted more questions at her. Alex was going to kill her for doing the interview. But, this wasn't Alex's decision. She would need to send a message to Kal- Clark to tell him she accidentally outed her relation, but first…

She needs to talk to the hologram of her mother, it was time to regain her culture.

000000000000000

The interview always bothered me. With Supergirl remembering her time on Krypton they could have done so much, revealed information about Krypton, but they didn't. It always bothered me they made Kara so human. She remembered Krypton, she could at least act like one a bit, even if it was just as Supergirl.

I intended to write Kara's words the way she said them, but that was too much work. Here are some examples of how she talks:

Ac-orrd'en tto yu, Irm Zupergurl - According to you, I'm Supergirl

Ovris-Ly. Hozevr, Iiz kno zat iz noot whaz yu mént wen yu azk-d mi me nym - Obviously. However, I know that is not what you meant when you asked me my name

Me nym iz Kara Zor-El (Carezorrel). Iiz ám Héd ov de Hôzeh ov El - My name is Kara Zor-El. I am Head of the House of El

Yez. Wee levt at de zame tym… Iis waz fer-teen ov yur Sol-3 yérz - Yes. We left at the same time…I was thirteen of your Sol-3 years.

Yu ded noot finc zat o-fer ryz-s kaal-d yur houm 'E-arf' ded yu? - You did not think that other races called your home Earth did you?

Krypton iz - waz - leepz a-héd ov E-arf. Wee kew moor zen yu on meni sub-jektz. - Krypton is - was - leaps ahead of earth. We knew more than you on many subjects

Terms:

 **Culture:**

Krypton has a class system corresponding with the Houses. The Higher your House, the more power you have. Alliances are made between Houses. The Heir of the House is usually married to a civilian in Servitude to the house. Rarely are they married to another house. It only happened when the House has risen in society suddenly and an Alliance needs to be made.

Krypton is a mixture of a scientific community and a religious one. Everyone believes in the same gods.

 **Education:**

Due to increase mental abilities, children learn general information between the ages of 7 and 12. (*This amount of information greatly surpasses that taught on Earth. A 12-year-old would greatly be able to out-think a human finishing University)

After General Education is completed, the Kryptonian started their First Craft, also called their Family Craft or House Craft. Very few Kryptonians choose their First Craft to be different from their House Craft. Those who do are considered Traitors or Betrayers of their House. These Kryptonians are usually shunned by society. Only regaining their Honour if they rise high in their Craft.

A Secondary Craft is expected but not a cultural must. A Secondary Craft can be anything. If the House they Apprentice under believe their abilities in their Secondary Craft can outshine their abilities in their First Craft, they will speak to the Kryptonian's House. If the House decides to listen, the Kryptonian will be given tests. Only if they show affinity to their Secondary Craft, will they be allowed to choose that as their Chosen Craft.

Some Kryptonians take on a Third and/or Fourth Craft. Again, if an affinity of one of these is found, they would be tested.

If the Original House refuses to administer the tests, the others House can go before the Court and present their case.

 **Kara's Past:**

Like in chapter 2, Kara is taken by Darkside, but she recovers better. She is there only for a week or so and was mainly brainwashed. She retained her peppy attitude and general happiness, still wanting to be a hero.


	4. A Different Biology

Title: Possibilities

Chapter Title: A Different Biology

Fandom: Supergirl (Elements of Lois and Clark, Comic Supergirls and Supermans, Supergirl 1984,)

Characters: Kara

Rant: I was going through the episode when I got to Ep 7 and oh, that episode makes me so mad! Whoever wrote this or researched this didn't get it through their skull that KARA. IS. AN. ALIEN! Why are you giving her the same limitations and abilities of a human? Now while I personally don't believe in macro-Evolution, I will admit we share biological traits with primates. Why do these writers believe that an alien, from a different solar system, will also come from a primate like creature? And even if they did, they still wouldn't be alike!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

Note* I made it that Kryptonian share traits with Kaaniis. A Kaani is an animal that shares an appearance with human canines. This is to explain Krypto the Superdog. (Which also never made sense to me)

0000

Kara had called her sister the minute she could after she saw the blood flow from her hand. From there, within half an hour Kara was back at the DEO and immediately stuck in the med-lad. Doctors were all around her and Alex even said they were thinking of bringing Eliza in.

After the initial panic was gone, Kara had suggested allowing her to talk to her moth- the hologram of her mother. There, they got their answers.

"Your concussive beams are highly concentrated beams of solar radiation. These beams pull their energy directly from your cells and are the fastest way to deplete the energy your Kryptonian cells absorbed," Alura said, "This depletion is not permanent, my dear daughter, but it will take some time before enough energy is reabsorbed for you to be able to use your abilities again. Now, you are like what you would have been had you still lived on Krypton.

Do not fear too much Kara. While you no longer have your abilities, you are not completely vulnerable. Your biology will be your advantages over anyone that wish to cause you harm, and your time with your advanced strength will have left reminisce in your muscle, which still would have built themselves over the years.

But be careful dear one, without the yellow sun, you are now vulnerable to the human's diseases, and while your Nano-Bots will be able to eventually fight off any infection, initial contamination could be extremely harmful. As you know, after our last Great War, we, at the core, destroyed our immune system."

Kara nodded and turned off the hologram. She turned to Alex, her sister holding her hand tight. Alex smiled at her, moving her hand so to hug Kara.

"Guess you're going to be alright," Alex said, leaning her head on Kara's shoulder.

"Yeah," Kara said, happy she wouldn't be completely vulnerable.

"Director Henshaw said they want to do some tests," Alex said carefully and Kara tensed.

"What kind of test?" Kara asked, her voice tight.

"Just a few x-rays, now that they'll work. Maybe some blood. Physical tests. Maybe some brain scans," Alex told her.

"Is that safe?" Kara asked, moving away from Alex and looking her older sister in the eyes.

"You'll be fine Kara. I wouldn't let them do anything to you don't want," Alex said.

Kara bit her bottom lip, and for the first time didn't need to be careful, less she tore it clear off, and thought. It would be interesting to finally see the insides of the body. She can remember learning about her biology in school back on Krypton, but it was so long ago.

The other tests though…

As long as she deactivated the Nano-Bots that would be pulled out when they take blood, or maybe even command them to leave the area so that the humans couldn't get their hands on the tech…

And the physical tests. To be able to really see what she could do. The true limits of her abilities.

"You'll be there the whole time right?" Kara asked.

"Every step of the way," Alex told her.

"Ok," Kara said and allowed Alex to take her back to the med-lab.

0000

"This is… not what I expected," the doctor said as he looked at several X-rays. Kara sat behind him as he put up two of the photos, Alex inching closer to the wall.

"You have four lung chambers," Alex said in slight awe. That x-ray showed Kara's organs. From her brain all down to her digestive system.

The first thing you notice was the four-chambered lungs. Shaped and processioned similar to humans, it was almost like the lungs were cut in a horizontal manner and made into four lungs instead of two.

The next thing you notice was much shorter intestines. Kara's small intestine was nearly half the size of a human's, but her large intestine was about 1.5 times the diameter of a human's. The doctors speculated she had different digestive acids to make up for the smaller digestive track.

The third difference was seen in the next photo, still of her organs, where she was facing to the side. There you could see the different shape of the brain. While the human brain looked like two fists putt together, Kara's brain was different. Her looked like two fists together, but with the pointing and middle fingers extended straight forward, a short extra part at the back (the 'wrists') carving downwards.

"And a different brain!" Kara said with a grin.

"Somethings… not right. Like it's… missing?" the doctor said, looking over the scans.

"You don't have a uterus," Alex said suddenly.

She was right. Where Kara's uterus should be was nothing. She still had a vaginal cavern, but absolutely no womb nor ovaries. The vaginal cavern also looks like it was extended.

"Did you have a Hysterectomy Miss Danvers?" the doctor asked her.

"Not really," Kara told him.

"But it's gone!" the doctor said, moving closer to the photos, "Like it's been removed."

"No Kryptonian has a womb," Kara tells them and they turn to her in horror, "We have them removed at around 12, when we know for sure what gender we are."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"After our wars we pretty much destroyed our bodies. Almost all Natural Borns died in the womb or immediately after birth. We use a Birthing Matrix, something like a technological artificial womb for Gestation," Kara tells them.

"So you haven't had a natural birth in?" the doctor asked.

"Over 700 years," Kara told them. She watched as everyone exchange looks of horror and disbelief.

"And everyone's ok with that?" Alex asked.

"For their children to be alive instead of dead. Of course. We control Population growth. There are no Lentrani, the unwanted. There are no children born to parents, or parent, that aren't ready fanatically, emotionally, or mentally," Kara tells them calmly, "We have no abortions. No teen pregnancies. Hardly ever orphans."

The doctor scoffed in disbelief, "We must seem so backward to you."

"Not really," Kara said, "You're a different society. And yes, the whole pregnancy thing is kind of gross, but that's how you procreate."

"You said something about being sure what your gender is," Alex cut in, "Do you choice your genders?"

"No, nothing like that. It's, like, um," Kara struggled to explain, "Ok, background. Originally Kryptonian social was a Matriarchy. This went on for over a melena when something happened-"

"What happened?" the doctor interrupted.

"That's a long story and one I'll tell on another day," Kara told them, "Anyway. We became a Patriarchy. This went on till our last Great War. We realized we needed to be equal, but past prejudice and gender expectations will get in the way. So, in response, out scientist played around with our DNA so that at birth, we all look alike."

"But how? Males have external reproductive organs," the doctor said, "Unless that's different for you?"

"No complete. While most of the male penis is located inside the body there was a small part that was located outside. The scientists made it so that all of it was inside," Kara said, blushing slightly, "When it becomes… active, the phallus would extend out of the body and become external. The first time this happened is around 12 years old."

"And female?" the doctor asked.

"We bleed the first time. Once it's over, we get our uteruses removed and are considered to be in the next stage of our life cycles," Kara tells them.

"Same for the males when they get eject," the doctor guessed and Kara nodded.

"Before that we are genderless. You can find out genetically, but hardly anyone does. Even then, it's illegal to use gendered words to describe a young child. This way, all children are brought up similar. There no difference to how you would raise a female to how you raise a male-"

"Because you don't know," Alex said.

"By giving everyone the same opportunities while growing up, gender division is pretty much eradicated," Kara said.

"What about Superman?" the doctor asked and Alex suddenly started laughing.

Kara and Alex remembered going to Smallville one Christmas to spend with Clark. They remembered some of the town's people referring to Kal as female. Most correcting themselves, but some were stubbornly refusing to.

"His hometown thinks he's Transgendered," Kara told the doctor.

"Ah," the doctor said and went back to the x-rays and pointed to something in the throat, "You have two voice boxes."

"Yes. Each generates a different level of sound," Kara told them, frowning slightly; "I actually need both when speaking English. When I'm speaking modern Kryptonian, I only need my primary."

"Modern?" the doctor asked.

"Yes. Back when we were Savage, our language involved some nonverbal communications and word pronunciation is different depending which voice box you use," Kara told them.

"Can you show us some?" the doctor asked.

"No," Kara said immediately, "On Krypton, in my society, to use such language is seen as primitive. Some wouldn't even use their secondary voice box."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean disrespect," the doctor said.

"It's fine," Kara said, holding up a hand.

"What else doctor," Alex said, changing the subject.

"Well," the doctor said and took down the x-ray and putting up one of her bones, "this."

"What?" Alex said going back to the wall.

"Miss Danvers seems to a have, and I'm estimating, around 380 to 400 bones. And I'm guessing, most of her joints are double jointed," the doctor said.

"Wow. No wonder you were always so good at gymnastic," Alex commented.

The doctor turned to Kara, "We also did a scan of your muscular system. You seem to have nearly twice as many muscle humans do. This would explain the bulky structure Kryptonians seem to have."

Kara shrugged, but commented, "Male and female muscle growth is also the same."

"So if a man and woman with the same about of training fought-"

"The end result would always be 50/50," Kara finished for the man.

"Incredible," the doctor said.

0000

The tests continued during the week.

Kara ultimately decided to switch off her Nano-bots that were pulled out during blood withdrawal. The humans had been suppressed by the existence and had asked Kara for the original nature of them.

"Immune system," Kara told them, before explaining the Nano-bots evolved to be used in helping them connect and control their technology. As well as help with memory storage and recall, and the speed at which Kryptonians learn since most Nano-Bots were located inside the brain.

They team did brain scans and basic neural tests. They moved to physical test and were again surprised by the result, though after they learned Kryptonians had twice the amount of gravity than the earth, they were more believing.

While Kara couldn't lift a car over her head, she still had much more strength than an average adult human male. The doctor theorized that her muscles still had a workout whenever they were used during her time with super strength. Thus they still grew. They also suspected Kryptonian muscles grew faster than humans.

Similar could be said about her speed. While Kara was no long as 'fast as a speeding bullet' she was still fast. After several dozen tests they determined her average speed to be around 44m/h, just under the fastest dog breed.

Kara was conflicted there. She wondered if she should tell them that Kryptonians evolved from a canine like breed. Many species in the universe that a tendency to call them dogs, or their equivalent, because of that and Kara didn't want to hear some of the more xenophobic agents call her a bitch.

In the end, she told Alex, who agree that she should keep her discretion.

They did more test and asked more questions. Not only to Kara, but to the hologram of her mother. On and on it went. By the end of the weekend, Kara was ready to run away. She really didn't like being a lab rat.

0000

Kara sneered as she whipped her nose again. She really should have just called in sick, but her life couldn't stop just because she didn't have her powers anymore. And while getting sick was frightening, Alex had insisted Kara get vaccinated before the end of the weekend. Her Immunisation Nano-Bots were already programmed to fight off colds. Thus Kara doubted she would still be sick by the end of the day.

Unfortunately, that didn't stop Ms. Grant from pretty much throwing her out of the building. And while she recognized that the older woman was just worried, her words weren't very nice. Not that Ms. Grant was ever really nice.

'Nice and kind are two different things' Astra once told her. Kind was telling people the truth. Nice was making them feel good. Kindness could be hidden in the cruelest of actions and niceness could hide the most violent of deeds.

"Hey," James said, running up to her, "Hey!"

"Hi," Kara said smiling, "Where are you headed?

"Uh, look at a rental," James explained with a smile, "Lucy and I are getting a place together actually."

"That's-that's awesome," Kara said, trying to sound happy. Not that she had any right to feel otherwise. James was never hers. Never could have been hers. She would never be able to give him what he wanted. What humans want.

Kara sneezed.

"Lost your powers," James said, knowingly, "Solar flare."

"I did not know we were calling it that," Kara said with surprise. Usually, it was Winn naming things. Or was it Winn that messaged James?

"Well, he does," James said, referring to her cousin, "Well, he likes to name them. You know, heat vision, freeze breath"

"He's such a nerd," Kara said with affection and James laughed sharply, "I don't know, today, I'm less Girl of Steel and more Girl of Stucco."

"Oh, you'll be all right," James said, "Just lay low and enjoy your time off, you know."

"Yeah," Kara said before agreeing properly, "You're right. The world can survive without Supergirl for one day."

Then an earthquake hit. Then there was falling down and buildings breaking. Cars that headed to her and James pushing her out of the way.

Kara felt like hyperventilating.

She remembers the last time an earthquake hit with her powerless. She remembers being woken as her whole room shook. She remembers her mother rushing into the room, grabbing her by the hand and pulling her out of the house. Dodging building and seeing dead, bleeding Kryptonians. Remembering her friend, her lifeless eyes staring at her as Kara screamed her name. Her father holding her as she tried to get to the younger girl. She remembers crying and begging and even cursing. She growling and whining and screeching. She remembers her parents telling her to be strong.

She remembers her planet exploding.

Her bonds with her parents breaking and parts of her mind dying and her soul crying.

She remembers it all.

And she screamed!

0000

Kara came back to awareness as James rubbed her back. Medics were around them. One, she assumed, had placed a blanket over her.

"Kara?" James asked, his voice quiet and shaking slightly.

"James," Kara said, looking up, "What happened?"

"You started screaming and then you just went blank. You wouldn't move. You were so heavy, I almost couldn't lift you," James said, his eyes wide and his hands shaking, "Where were you?"

"What?" Kara asked, confused.

"I saw my dad look like that when he had flashbacks of the war…" James trailed off.

"My last day on Krypton," Kara told him, looking in front of her. Looking at the destructions. Looking at the people drawing their last breaths and their family or friends begging them to hold on. She heard the cries of people in the air and smells the death, "It started just like this."

"Kara-" James started, but Kara stood up, cutting him off.

She couldn't look at this. Knowing there was nothing she could do?

Or wasn't there?

Frowning, Kara headed towards one of the men who seemed to be in charge. She walked with purpose, her figure drawing short looks. The man turned around as James caught up with her.

"What can I do to help?" Kara asked, ignoring James behind her.

The man gave her a look, like he didn't think there was much she can do, but nodded when he saw the determines in her eyes.

"There are teams helping to move rubble. Some are helping if you know first aid-" the man started.

"Rubble. Where?" Kara said.

"Kara-" James started, but she gave him a look.

"There," the man pointed. Kara staked off, hearing the man behind her, "You shouldn't argue with your girlfriend. Especially when they have that look."

Kara ignored them. She also ignored the bulky men that gave her looks. She ignored James telling her she was going to hurt herself. All she did was lift. She grabbed a building piece and threw it to the side. Some pieces, she knew, should have been too heavy for a human her size, but Kara isn't human.

And with or without her powers, she was going to help!

0000

Kara got lost in the rhythm of movement. Lift something, throw it away. Lift and throw Lift and throw. Find someone, call. Move. Lift and throw. Lift and throw.

Sometimes things were too heavy and she needed help. Help. It's been a long time since she needed help with physical labour.

She would call the team and they would slowly move the object to another place.

Trucks came and they loading the scrap to be taken away. And then they continued. Lift and throw. Lift and throw.

James was long gone, having given up on trying to stop her. More relief aid had come. Water was being handed out. Dogs were around, finding people. Volunteers all around her. For once, Kara wasn't the main attraction. She was just another cog in a clock. One of many. All trying to help.

She never got the chance on Krypton. She wasn't going to waste her chance here. Not again.

"HELP!" someone called and Kara turned. A man. Stuck in a car, ready to fall off the bridge above her.

When did she get to the bridge?

"Where's Supergirl," people muttered behind her.

Here Kara though and looked for the fastest way up the building. None. None but climb.

Growling under her breath, Kara dug her finger, scraped and bleeding, into the side of the bridge and started to climb. People behind her cried. Some calling of her to stop. She slipped a few times, but the man's voice urged her on.

She was going to help. She was going to help. She was going to help!

She pulled herself up the bridge and started to run. Faster and faster. She jumped on cars, jumped between them. But just kept going. She got to the car and grabbed the back. She tried to pull it back onto the bridge, but she just wasn't strong enough.

"My son!" the man called and a small boy peeked out the back window, "Save him!"

Kara growled again as she hooked one arm around the bumped and started hitting the window with the other. The bumper started to pull her down with the car and she doubled her efforts.

The window cracked and she yelled at the boy, "GET DOWN!"

He ducked and Kara smashed through the window. She broke a few more places and the boy moved to crawl out. His hands pushed onto the glass as he cut himself. She grabbed the boy just as an aftershock made her let go of the car.

Kara bends down, burying the screaming boy's face in her chest as she watched the man fall to his death.

She didn't know how long she sat and stared, but eventually, someone came to get the boy. She felt arms around her as she was lead to another place. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear.

That little boy was an orphan because of her. Because she didn't have her powers. Because she fought Red Tornado. Because she couldn't control her anger.

"Here," the male voice said, handing her a bottle of water. She looked up and saw Maxwell Lord in front of her.

Kara stared at him for several minutes before taking the bottle, "Thank you."

"You lost your powers," he said.

Kara hesitated, shaking hand reaching up to make sure her glasses were on. There were. She looked at him, and he gave her a look that said he didn't want to hear her denial.

"Yes," Kara replied and drank the bottle clean. Done, she stood up, her legs shaking slightly and started to move towards the next area. She was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

"You're still helping," Lord said, suspicion colouring his words.

"Yes," Kara said, easily ripping out of his grasp. She then turned and headed to work.

She stopped when she saw a man run into a small store with a gun. She watched him for a few moments and changed direction.

"What are you doing?" Max asked her.

"I have to stop them," Kara told him.

"You don't have your powers. You'll get killed," Max told her.

"Maybe," Kara said, "But I have to try."

"Are you crazy?" Max said, stopping in front of her and grabbing her shoulders. She reached up and grabbed one of his hands. And stopped.

"I hate my skin colour," Kara said suddenly.

"What?" Max said, surprised.

"It looked different under Krypton's red sun. Less… pink," Kara told him, "I remember looking into the mirror for the first time on earth and… screaming. I was so afraid. Afraid of myself. I looked like an alien."

Max pulled away, watching her. Kara looked him in the eye.

"Do you know what I did?" Kara asked and Max shook his head, "I ran through the wall. I was so scared that I started breaking things. I hurt myself."

"Those men aren't scared," Max told her.

"They are. Maybe not of their skin. But they look at the destruction around them. The hopelessness and they think… This is it. I'm going to die. I have nothing left to lose," Kara tells him and walked around him.

"You know what that feels like," Max stated.

Kara hesitated. (The crying and screaming. The begging and pleading. Save me. Save me! Mamma, please! Don't send me away!)

"Some days… some days I look at myself in the mirror and I can't see me," Kara tells him instead.

0000

Supergirl took the gun out of the young man's hand and smiled. He couldn't be much older than her. Probably just as afraid.

She moved out of the way and he slowly made his way to the door. He reached it and ran. Kara smiled, hoping…

Sighing, Kara unloaded the gun completely before heading outside again. She moved to a police officer and handed her the gun. People saw her and cheered. Hope filled their eyes and she couldn't giv-

The earth shook again and you could hear the building break. Kara looked up and saw the rubble falling to the ground. Heading straight for the people below.

(They begged and the pleaded and they cried out for her)

Her heart gave one strong beat and Kara pushed off. Using both flight and superspeed she got rid of all the large pieces, breaking the rest into smaller piece as they fell to the ground in dust.

She hovered overhead and heard the people screaming all around the city. Heard them calling out to her.

Thank Rao for the chance to help.

0000

Kara gently knocked on Maxwell Lord's office window, watching the man turn to her. He stood up and headed her way, opening the large window for her. Kara smiled and landed on the office floor.

"Thank you," Kara started.

"For what?" Max asked.

"For helping them. When I couldn't," Kara told him.

"I dragged your name through the mud," Max reminded her.

Kara smiled quickly, "I'm not some all-powerful being. You remind people of that. I can't… I can't always be there. I won't stop trying, but… I can't."

"I'm surprised you didn't go to Cat," Max said.

"I already did. You two… you two were the ones that saved people today. You did more they I ever could."

"I don't know. People are still talking about the blond girl with the pink cardigan who help a lot of people."

"I'm glad I could," Kara said, smiling.

"Are you going to be there tomorrow?" Max asked her.

"Yeah. As both. I need to… help," Kara said as she remembered the last days.

"Is that what Krypton looked like?" Max asked.

"Yes. Just a lot more dead and a lot less hope," Kara told him.

"Thank you," Max said.

"For?" Kara asked, frowning.

"Not giving up," Max said.

Kara smiled and headed back to the window. Outside people were still helping, still working. She was going to go help tonight.

For her dream would be of Krypton. She was not ready for hell tonight.

00000

End

Notes*

-I know that in the comics Kryptonian Society is a Patriarchy, but I prefer having them an Equal Culture. My reason for this is because of the Birthing Matrix. With females no longer need to give birth and the Scientist ability to manipulate the genes that Male and Female are of the same strength, there is no point for one Gender to be above the other.

-In my head cannon, before Daxam and Krypton split, the species were a Matriarchy. I got this from the ep 14, where Non said it's their custom for a surviving Female to lead the funeral right. When the spices split in two and the Daxamites left to their own planet, the culture changed to a Patriarchy, only to become an Equal Rights after the last Great Civil War.

-Kryptonians are injected with Nano-Bots at the age of 3. They are originally designed to allow them to use their technology. A side effect allowed them to have bonds. Most of these bonds are forced, few bonds are natural.

These Nano-Bots can cause Kryptonians to have bonds. The Nano-Bots 'read' your brain waves and then link to other Nano-bots that have similar brain waves. The Permanent bonds are Family Bonds, Platonic Bonds, and Mate Bonds. In these bonds you feel the person in your head.

When they die it's like half your mind and soul is torn from you. It's psychologically painful. This means that in a way you can't kill you're boned. No one has ever recovered from doing so.

Temporary bonds can also be formed. These are easily broken and cause no harm to those involved.

-I decided on Nano-bots because I like the 'bonding' element. This is somewhat canon, but not entirely. In Lois and Clark: The adventures of Superman, Kryptonians have long range telepathy. In place of that Telepathy, I have bonds.

-Kryptonian Biology: I mixed some things between human and dog biology.

-Kryptonian Culture: Personal interpretation. Ideas from all around.

\- Sudden PTSD-like flashbacks: Not intentional. When I got to that part I realized that it would be so similar to how Krypton exploded. That Kara is powerless and people would get hurt. Get flashbacks just made sense.

POST RANT:

First of all, the shop scene with the gun is one of my favoured in the series. Especially the part just before where Kara and James fight.

Most of my issues come from the fact that they tried to make her 'human', especially when she isn't. I understand the old-old comics not having much diversity. And I understand they wanted Kryptonians to appear human, but really? They couldn't have maybe shown some pictures of the inside of her body or come up with a better idea than 'she's now human'.

Especially the muscle thing. Her muscles are still working when she does things, even if she is using her superstreangth. The point is she's still lifting a lot over her head. Her muscles should have grown, should have strengthened. So why is she physically week? Do people not understand basic biology?

I didn't really understand the broken arm. Yeah, I get that they wanted to show that she was 'vulnerable', but really, a broken arm?

Do you know what I would have wanted to see? Kara helping like everyone else, not caring that she didn't have her powers. Helping like a human, showing she wasn't going to stop. Yes, they tried with the gun scene, and yes, I love it, but they could have done the entire episode of her struggling to help. Forgetting she didn't have powers. Realizing she needs people to help her.

SIDE RANT

Really like the newest episode. S02E19. Alex gets kidnapped. That was brilliant.

But Kara dismissing talking to people? Did they watch season 1? She almost always talked to people! They made her into a trigger happy person for one episode to give animosity between Kara and Maggie.

Out. Of. No. Where.


	5. A Different Cousin

Title: Possibilities

Chapter Title: A Different Cousin

Fandom: Supergirl

Characters: Kara. Cat, Astra, Non, ImportantOC, Random OCs

Rant: So Fort Rozz crashes the same time Kara lands on earth right? This means they were on earth for around 12 years. A confirmation we get on S01E01.

So what had the Kryptonians been doing that entire time? All prisoners escaped. The Government found Fort Rozz, and I assume, searched the thing completely. So where were Astra and Non? What happened to them?

Another thing they mention is when Vartox is talking to that (I assume) Kryptonian on screen is " _Twelve years we've been forced to hide in the shadows. But the General's arrival is imminent_ ". So Astra and Non weren't at Fort Rozz that entire time. They were somewhere that was either far away or a place they were at a long time.

What happened to them during those 12 years? It's obvious they knew earth things, (See Non's speech in S01E19) so were they part of the world? Did they try to start a life? Did they have children? And if yes, what happened to them?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

Note* Not really a plot from comics, more speculations.

Note* Set between S01E10 and S01E11.

00000

Kara followed Ms. Grant through the large lobby. They were on their way to meet with the CEO of Bio-Technology company that had just gotten off the ground after several previous failed launches. Well, Ms. Grant was going to meet them for an interview, apparently knowing the woman from years ago.

Kara followed behind silently. It wasn't unusual for Ms. Grant to take her along when conducting interviews, but Kara knew better than to distract the older woman when she was in the zone.

Not that the Media Queen would ever call it that.

They didn't wait at all before being shown upstairs. All around them people were still setting up their offices. Some places were still being painted. Hardly any doors had names on and the person escorting them had a hand drawn map in her hands.

Kara glanced at Ms. Grant, hoping the young secretary's 'incompetence' wasn't getting on her nerves. Kara could smell the woman's frustration and she lifted her hand to pull down her glasses so she could have a look around. Maybe help the younger girl before her boss started insulting her.

"Here we are," the girl said before Kara finished looking around. She turned to the door and pushed up her glasses, again following Ms. Grant into the room. Kara smiled at the girl, hoping to ease her out of the oncoming anxiety attack, but could already tell she wasn't successful.

Ms. Grand and the woman greeted each other with smiles and hugs before immediately getting to the interview. Kara wasn't even spared a glance. Instead of getting irritated, Kara started looking around the room. The CEO had time to move in apparently, as she had several photos on the walls.

Kara smiled at the photos. Most of them were of the woman's start in her company. People she met and knew during her first years. Men and woman-

Astra.

Kara froze as she looked at the photo. It was from a newspaper clipping. Astra (defiantly Astra. Had to be Astra. She knew that face and hair anywhere) was standing next to a younger version of the CEO.

Scanning the article, Kara learned that Miss Foster had hired a security consultant, Astrid Starr, to break into her mainframes and locking seals. The woman (Astra, not Astrid. Why that name) broke in under 10 minutes. This caused the first failed launch of the company.

Kara just stared at Astra, not quite understanding what was going on. Was this really her? And if yes… what did it mean?

00000

Kara sat calmly in the lobby of yet another company. However this time she was alone. There was no Alex, or Winn or even James. None of them knew what she was going. None of them knew the hours she searched for 'Astrid Starr' online. How many times she almost gave up.

They woman (Astra, had to be Astra) was a social media ghost. It was pure luck that Kara found the company 'Astrid' had worked for when she was paid to break into companies. Whether physically or digitally.

"Kara Danvers?" the secretary called. Kara looked up as the older man beckoned her closer. Kara jumped up and half rushed to the table.

(She needed to know. She needed to find out. What was going on?)

"Yes?" Kara said, staying polite despite the near two-hour wait.

"Mr. Kale is out of his meeting and will see you now," the man said before telling her the floor number and door.

Thanking him, Kara heading to the elevator, hoping the man would be willing to answer her questions.

Getting off the right floor and knocking on the door, Kara waited for the come in before slowly entering the office. Once he saw her, Mr. Kale beckoned her over with his hand, much like his son had.

"Miss Danvers. What can I help you with," Mr. Kale asked kindly.

"I'm sorry to bother you like this without an appointment Mr. Kale," Kara told him, "As I told your so- secretary, I'm with Cat Co Media and I was wondering if you could answer some questions about an employee, or maybe an ex-employee or yours."

"Depends on the questions," Mr. Kale told her and leaned back in his chair.

"Right, of course," Kara said before taking a deep breath, "how long had Astrid Starr been working for you?"

"Astrid Starr? Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time," Mr. Kale said.

"How long?" Kara asked him.

"Two- three years? She just one day upped and disappeared. Didn't come into work and when we sent someone over to her place, she and her husband were gone. Everything was still there. Their cars. Their furniture. Pictures. But them… just gone," Mr. Kale told her.

"Do know what happened?" Kara asked.

Mr. Kale shook his head, "I'm sorry, no. The police were called of course, but they stopped investigating within months. Their house is still around. Still filled with their things. No one goes in there. The family wasn't ever very… inviting. People were afraid of them."

"How long did you know her?" Kara asked.

"Just over six years. Astrid wasn't very social. Didn't have friends in the office, nor within her community. She and her husband, I forget his name, just weren't… people people," Mr. Kale said.

"Do you know the address of their house?" Kara asked, honestly surprised when the man wrote down the address and gave it to her.

"Everyone knows where that house is," Mr. Kale told her.

"Thank you. And thank you for your time," Kara said as she stood up, the older man following her movement. They shook hands and Kara left.

As she stood in the elevator she looked at the address. Six years. There were at least six years of Astra's life accountable. What happened?

0000

The cars were missing tires and doors and random other parts. Kara was honestly surprised they didn't just steal the entire things. They were nice cars. Expensive cars. Now. Now they say like scrape in an overgrown front yard.

Kara ignored the vegetation and moved to the house, the front door broken and handing off the rest of the house. She pushed past the door, unsurpassed at the mess inside the house. Leaves and cobwebs and dust, a lot of dust, everywhere.

There weren't much really missing. Mr. Kale was right that people were afraid of the place. The city's own little haunted house. The one you dare high school children to spend the night in. The one that still seemed alive, so full of ghosts.

Kara walked around the house. Just walked. The kitchen was a mess. Like there had been a fight just before the residences left. There was a living room, and dining room and a small office also located on the ground floor.

Kara fiddled with things in the office, moving papers around on the desk. Stories. And not just any stories. Edited Kryptonian stories. The 'fairy tales' she grew up with. Changed to fit human culture.

Was it Astra or Non that wrote them down?

Non, Kara decided when she looked at the small bookcase. The published versions of the books sitting on the shelves. The author's name bare: Noah Starr. A small time Author. Maybe a few thousand sales in total under his name. She grabbed a few of the books, shoving them into the bag she brought along.

Kara turned from the room and slowly made her way upstairs. What things would she find there? Would her Aunt and Uncle be waiting for her? Ready to tell her their story? She doubted it.

The master bedroom was the closest. The room left like the last thing it saw was a normal morning ritual. Toothpaste still on the sink and makeup and jewelry on the vanity. Closets open and a few piece of clothing missing, all found in the laundry hamper in the on suite bathroom.

If it wasn't for the dust and filth, Kara would think the owners were coming home after work.

Kara pocketed a few pieces of jewelry, wishing Astra's sent was still on it.

Leaving the room, Kara moved to the next door. A bathroom greeted her. Kara was about to close the door when she noticed a child's hair clip. Plastic and easily broken. Bright pink with a bunny on it.

Heart hammering, Kara rushed to the next bedroom. She ripped opened the door and covered her mouth in horror.

A little girl's room.

Stuffed animals on the bed and in a corner was plastic food and cooking equipment. A toy trunk opened with cars and planes and tools. Another toy trunk filled with babies and dolls.

Kara sat on the bed, the dust going everywhere. She just sat and stared.

She had a cousin. Another cousin.

How old was she? What was her name? Where was she? With Astra and Non? Or did they leave her somewhere?

Did she know about Kara?

Renewed, Kara started to search the room. She pulled out moth-eaten clothes and less favoured stuffed animals. She found toys and drawings and hardened clay. She found her book bag, her school books still inside.

Kara dumped the bag out on the ground and devoured every sentence, ever legible letter. She tried to determine her favoured subject and if she doodled on the edges of her notebooks.

Izzy Starr was 7 years old. In her first year of primary school and loved bunnies. She knew Kryptonese and drew the symbols on her papers. She liked math and wasn't a fan of gym. She carried chronic medicine with her. She had lists of allergies. She was asthmatic. She didn't have many, if any friends and…

And she wrote Kara letters.

She wondered about Kara and mentioned if they liked similar things. Izzy (I'zar Astra-Zee) asked her cousin questions and told her about her days. She mentions the people who were mean to her and what she did with her parents.

She adored her parents. The fun activities Astra planned and the bedtime stories from Non. She loved the world trip vacations and had photo books filled with pictures.

She had Non's ash blond hair and Astra's smile. She was shy, so unlike her confident parents, and felt like she was alone in the world. Her teddies were her only friends and she loved playing superhero. She wanted to make the world a better place.

Just like her parents.

Tears fell from Kara's eyes as she went through Izzy's diary/letters to Kara. She quickly wiped them away, less they fell on the pages. She didn't want to lose a single letter of those pages.

Kara looked around the room again, disarrayed from her search, "What happened to you?"

Kara turned to the last letter, hoping it would give some insight to where her little cousin was.

 _Dear Kara_

 _I did it! Mamma and Pappa are going to let me go on the field trip with the rest of my class! It's that special field trip, the camping one. Remember? I told you about it. We're going to be in the forest for three days and two nights. We're going to learn how to build fires and set up tents._

 _Do you like camping Kara? I know I asked you before, but I really want to know. Pappa said you liked animals. Dangerous ones, with teeth. But I really hope you like camping. We should go one day. Maybe there are forests in Rao's Light? Mamma said that's where you are. That I wouldn't meet you for years and years._

 _I hope it's not too long… I really wish you were here. That we could play together._

…

Kara continued to read, smiling at the girl's antics. She stopped smiling when she saw the name of the forest the girl had gone to.

The same one that burned down two and a half years ago. The same day she was interviewed for her position at CatCo. She remembered looking at the news report as she spoke to Ms. Grant.

Kara took out her phone and google the fire. Only to find a school field trip class hand been caught in the flames, unable to escape. Everyone was dead. Kara desperately looked at the names of the dead 6-year-olds. There, near the bottom: Izzy Starr.

Her cousin was dead.

She was dead and no doubt her death caused Astra and Non's current actions.

But that was almost three years ago. What had they been doing this entire time?

Kara grabbed the journal and the photo books, shoving them into her bag. She looked over the soft toys. They weren't in very good condition, but she could pick out her cousin's favoured bunny. Too many photos not to. She grabbed it and put it with the rest of her things in the bag.

Kara dusted herself, but it didn't do much. She was covered in dust and filth. No longer caring, Kara all but ran from the room. She couldn't be in there anymore. No wonder Astra and Non left it like that. Knowing that their child was gone, gone when they could have saved her.

Kara could have saved her.

Sighing, Kara angrily whipped the tears away as she once again searched the house. But found nothing.

In one last desperate attempt, Kara used her x-ray vision, finding a small lab under the house. The entrants in the small tools shed behind the house.

0000

The lab, no doubt belonging to Non, was clean. The airlock had stopped not only insects but dust from entering the place.

The lab was advanced, far more than humans have come. Kara wondered if the equipment came from Fort Rozz, Non stripping his old prison to create this space.

She turned to the computers, the consoles coming alive mearly at her touch. She looked through the logs, ending calls from her sister and friends as she read everything.

Astra and Non left the earth a year or two after Fort Rozz crashed. They learned of Krypton's destructions through the media but refused to believe they were the only ones left.

They, along with several other Kryptonians, took off to the stars and search for other surviving Kryptonians. Astra specifically looking for Kara. They looked for years. Eventually finding Argo City.

Only to find corpses littering the city. The shield had failed, the air disappearing within months after lift-off, slowly killing everyone in the city.

Kal- Clark had found the City a few years earlier and fixed the shield, but the damage was done. Argo City was nothing but filled with ghosts.

So they returned to earth, all of them attempting to make lives for themselves. Astra and Non moved here and started a family. Non wrote stories as Astra worked among the humans.

Their daughter was sickly. Non suspected it was because the body was unsure what to do with the strange energy inside it. Breaking the body apart. He and Astra were sick too when they arrived on earth, their older bodies fighting the infections faster. It might be years before her sickness left and her powers manifest, Non theorized.

They never found out.

After Izzy died they returned to Argo City. This time to retrieve a program called Myriad. They didn't talk much about Myriad, but Kara assumes it's what they were using right now for all their plans.

They were devastated after their daughter's death. Realizing that they were no better than the High Counsel. Trying to ignore the warning signs of a planet nearing it's end because of sentiment. They had to save the planet. Save it before even thinking of bringing any new children into the world. Save it from the humans. From their destructive ways.

They became obsessive, Kara realized. They hid behind this grand plan, refusing to confront their child's death. The pain was building up in them. Non with his anger and Astra with trying to 'save' Kara from herself.

Kara doubted confronting them would be the best. They would be angry with her for invading their daughter's room. Invading their house. The past they desperately were trying to shove into the back of their minds.

Astra and Non had a past on the plant. They had jobs and a child and they lost everything. All they had left was their anger and hate and desperation.

Standing up, Kara went home. They DEO didn't need to know about this place.

No one did.

0000

Kara pulled out the most recent family photo. The three were at a beach.

Astra was in a sundress and a large hat. She was sitting on a beach towel, one hand holding her hand as she looked into the camera, smiling at her husband and daughter actions.

Non was in swim trunks on the opposite side of the picture. He was the one holding the camera in one hand, taking the picture. His other arm was around Izzy, who was in a one-piece suit, hands outstretched as she desperately tried to grab the camera from her father's hand. Non was grinning while Izzy pouted, annoyed at father teasing her.

Kara smiled at the picture before slipping it into the new photo frame. She then placed the frame next to the one of her and Alex as teens.

She wished she knew her cousin. Wished she knew her Aunt and Uncle so carefree. So happy.

So full of hope.

00000

End.

Sorry if this felt rushed. I'm writing this when I'm supposed to be asleep. And I think I'm getting sick.

POST RANT:

Not really a rant. Just wished they told us what Non and Astra were up to during those 12 years. What made them start Myriad now in season 1. Where did they get it? Did they have to make it from scratch or did they get it from somewhere?

Kara mentions children in S01E20, so I assume canon Kryptonians can have children, but if that's the fact, why didn't Astra and Non.

Sure we can sense some animosity between the couple, but they obviously loved each other. And Astra defiantly acted like she wanted children. And in the comics, Non had a soft spot for children. So what happened?

I feel like their backstory was such a crop out. Even more so then Kara and Non's canon relationship. He was her Uncle for Pete's sake. Give us something.


	6. A Different Lucy Lane

Title: Possibilities

Chapter Title: A Different Lucy Lane

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Characters: Lucy, Kara, James, Winn, Alex, General Lane, J'onn (as Henshaw)

Rant: More like 'A More Observant Lucy Lane', but I accidentally started a theme in my titles.

Ok, where to start. Surnames and looks.

Lucy knows Kara's surname is Danvers. J'onn calls Alex 'Agent Danvers' in front of Major Lane. Now, I don't know about other people, but I would immediately remember if two people shared a surname. And even if Lucy didn't think them related, she would see that Agent Danvers and Supergirl are familiar with each other. Lucy seems like the kind of person that would take preclusions, realizing the human was close to an alien would make her read Alex's file. And I'm pretty sure Kara would be noticed as next of kin. Thus, she would realize their related.

Looks. In Ep 6 Lucy sees 'both' Supergirl and Kara close up on the same day or within two days. Surely you would recognize the similarities in looks. Wouldn't you? And it's not like she's not observant. In Ep 17, she realizes Alex is lying by just looking at her, despite the lie detector saying otherwise.

Seriously, you're portraying this woman as an intelligent, observant, lawyer/soldier and she literally ignores what she's seeing?

Not to mention everyone in the DEO knows who Supergirl is. They're not that stupid.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

Note* Set in Ep 4 and 6

Summary: In which Lucy Lane isn't an idiot for the sake of forced 'animosity' and is easily able to figure out who Supergirl is.

00000

It took Lucy less than a minute to realise there was something between Jimmy and Kara Danvers. The way Kara closed up once meeting her in CatCo and the careful way Jimmy asked her to leave was evidence enough. She wasn't sure if it went passed mutual attraction or if they were already at the tentative, unsure beginnings of a new relationship.

Jimmy didn't say anything at dinner, but his reluctant to even talk about rekindling them gave her pause.

So when she ran into Kara one morning she couldn't stop herself from asking. It felt rude, especially talking to someone who apparently really liked Jimmy, but... She needed to know if she still had a chance.

Whether against the plain next door neighbour beauty that was Kara, or the superpowered confidence of Supergirl.

But Kara denied both and Lucy- wasn't sure how to feel.

0000

Jimmy tells her they can't get back together and she leaves. Then there's a bomb at the airport and Jimmy comes to get her. He realised he still cares for her and agrees to try again.

0000

Lucy met Supergirl sometime later. Going with her father to test out a new Android's capabilities.

The Android, Red Tornado, was specifically designed to fight superpowered beings. Thus, pitting it against Supergirl made sense. (It was only later that she found out Tornado was designed to fight Kryptonians. And not just fight, kill.)

(Lucy didn't have the same inbred fear of aliens her father had. The one that drove him to shun Lois and the one that makes him stop caring. But she did have personal issues with the S clad Kryptonians.

But even then... She wouldn't wish them dead.)

Lucy watched Supergirl as they finalised the test day. She watched as one specific Agent stayed with her.

"Who is that Agent?" Lucy asked one of the other DEO members, indicating to Supergirl's not-so-secret protector. Or was she the alien's handler. Ready to take her down the second she even hinted that she was going to betray them.

(Something Lucy would do. Especially when she read that the girl- woman's only family was on the opposing side.)

"That's Alex Danvers. She's Supergirl partner," the man said.

"Danvers?" Lucy immediately picked up, "Any relation to a Kara Danvers?"

She wasn't sure why she asked. Danvers wasn't that rare of a name. The possibility that they were sisters was... Impossible.

But the Agent closed off, looking at her with a cold and guarded look, "Why do you ask?"

"I recently met a Kara Danvers at CatCo," Lucy explained, "I thought they might be related."

The Agent, still weary of her, replied with carefully chosen words, "I've heard Alex mentioning a younger sister, but I don't know where she works or what her name is."

He's Lying.

That was easy to tell.

But why the secrecy?

Lucy looked back at the pair. The Agent called them partners. She assumes he meant work partners, but their body language screamed familiarity and trust.

Were they involved?

Lucy watched as Supergirl pushed her dyed blond hair out of her face. The loose hair seemed impractical to Lucy, but no doubt the alien used it as a 'mask'. The framed hair not only hid the shape of Supergirl's face, but the curls drew a person's eyes.

Was that the point of the S and cape as well? To draw a person's eyes from the Kryptonian's face?

If it did... It took hiding in plain sight to a higher level.

0000

Lucy gets invited to a games night and she almost doesn't go. She still feels bad for basically rubbing her and Jimmy's relationship in Kara's face. But Kara seems alright with it and she really wants to be her and Winn's friend.

And part of her does want to be a bit spiteful, Lucy realises, as she uses her and Jimmy's history and knowledge about each other to win the games.

"Oh this is an easy one," Winning says after Kara doesn't get several of the answers, "Your Cousin!"

She notices Jimmy tensing and Kara's wide-eyed, disbelieving look. Lucy gets distracted, momentarily, when she realises she looks at Kara's glasses more than her face.

"-Roger Sultan Fuss Really likes this guy," Winn continues suddenly.

"Pass," Kara said a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Time!" Lucy shouted and stood up to get the card, "Okay, I want to know what that was."

"Oh, don't-" Winn said, panic in his voice.

"Ooh! Superman? You should have just said Jimmy Olsen's special boyfriend?" Lucy tried to joke. She got forced laughter, but that what it.

She wondered if Jimmy spoke about Superman often. Where they all fans? Where they fans of Supergirl as well?

"I met his little cousin today. Sup-" Lucy started, hoping to break the ice

"Older Cousin," Kara said suddenly. Lucy and the boys looked at her. She looked like she didn't mean to say that.

"Excuse me?" Lucy asked.

"Supergirl is older than Superman," Kara said, a slight annoyance in her voice.

"And how do you know that?" Lucy asked.

"Umm," Kara said, adjusting her glasses, "Ms. Grant, she did an interview and I transcript the recording. Supergirl was 13 when she left Krypton, while Superman was just a baby."

"Oh," Lucy said surprised, "She doesn't act like she's older."

"Yeah," Kara said and looked away.

Lucy narrowed her eyes at Kara, watching as her mostly loose hair framed her face. She mentally removed the glasses-

Was Kara Supergirl?

She was related to Alex Danvers via fostering according to Agent Danvers's records. She became part of the Danvers family, getting her green card, the same year Fort Rozz crashed on earth.

But… no, it couldn't be possible.

"Where were you born?" Lucy asked Kara suddenly.

"I'm-I'm sorry?" Kara asked, between Winn and Jimmy.

"You weren't born in the states," Lucy said with confidence.

"Um, no. I-" Kara said, fidgeting with her glasses again. A nervous habit?

"Lucy," Jimmy said with his 'really, now?' voice.

"Sorry. It's just you had a slight accent when you said Krypton," Lucy said honestly.

"Oh," Kara said, looking better.

"But you don't have an accent the rest of the time," Lucy told her.

"Oh, my foster parents got me a speech tutor," Kara told her, an unreadable look on her face.

"A speech tutor? That's… extensive," Lucy said.

"I was made fun of a lot," Kara said, "Kids were mean… they mocked me and ripped my school work. I was the weird freaky kid at school."

"I'm surprised you didn't hit them," Lucy said, feeling Jimmy fidget next to her, "I would have."

Kara was silent for a few moment before saying quietly, "I did hit someone once. I couldn't control my anger. I had a lot after my pla- parents died… Luckily I only broke his nose."

"Luckily?" Lucy said surprised.

"Alex, my sister, foster sister, she was able to stop me… but the kids…they called me a monster," Kara looked lost in her memories.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up," Lucy said, feeling horrible.

Kara shook her head, "It's fine. Sticks and Stones."

But Lucy realized it was worse than that. How long was she called 'monster' or anything else by her peers? Did she even have friends other than her sister? Was she the weirdo outcast? Did she sit alone at lunch? People whispering behind their hands.

"Monopoly!" Winn said suddenly and the tense atmosphere broke. He got off the chair and got the board game

"No, wait. Cards against Humanity," Lucy said, pulling a pack out of her bag.

"Noo!" Winn yelled and flopped back, "Kara always wins!"

"Get a cynical Uncle," Kara tells them and the boys force out laughter.

0000

Supergirl easily destroyed Red Tornado in the test and it flies off. Lucy's father isn't impressed and he unjustly attacks Kara.

(It is Kara. Has to be Kara. Even the voice was the same. Even that small scar above her eyebrow. And she can't help but wonder where that came from.)

She and Jimmy have dinner with her father and Red Tornado attacks them.

Kara saves her life

0000

"You've got Fort Rozz aliens locked up downstairs," Sam Lane said and Lucy stand's next to Kara as he does, "Monsters. Abominations. Some of them have wings. Some have horns. And others spit acid. Do you know the difference between them and her?... She's blonde."

Lucy does everything she can to stop the gasp trying to escape. She glances at Kara, watching her grip her hands tighter, but otherwise…

Kara agreed with General Lane.

"She saved you and your daughter, tonight," Director Henshaw sneers at the other man, "You don't owe her fear and contempt. You owe her a thank you."

Her father snorts and walks out the room. Lucy turns and watches as he disappears from sight. She can't follow him. She can't.

She can remember the things, horrible, horrible things, people said to her and Lois as they grew up. She's never been called an Abomination, but Lucy understood.

She turns to Supergirl, "I'm sorry for what he said. He had no right."

"He wasn't wrong," Kara tells her.

Lucy steps closer to the woman, "Yes, he is Kara."

The room freezes. Like you're watching a show and paused as the character pulls a weird face, or is flying backward. Lucy knows she's throwing in everything to believe that everyone knows, but…

Kara turns to her, shock on her face, "W-what?"

"You're not a monster Kara," Lucy repeats, "My father. My father's been afraid of aliens since he was a little boy. He watched this alien movie and he just became so afraid."

Lucy tried to explain, even though she feels like she shouldn't. She shouldn't make excuses for her father's racist remarks. Not just against Kara, but every other alien in existence.

And isn't the word 'alien' racist on it's own.

"Funny," Kara said, her voice distant, "That's why I'm afraid of humans."

"What?" Lucy said, not sure how to respond.

"Do you know what those movies have in common?" Kara asked, "You're always shooting at us. Dissecting us. You make people be afraid of us. Because that's all that we want apparently. We want your planet or we want to enslave you. In books we want your females to breed with… yet in reality… we're survives of wars. Of our homes being destroyed. We're refugees and we. Are. Afraid… of you."

"Kara," Alex walks closer, but Kara steps away from her.

"And if you're 'lucky' like me, you find a home. People that love you and care about you… and tell you to act human. To be _normal_.You're told to ignore your fundamental instincts. Your religion, your culture. Every day you wake up and you're told to be something you're not," Kara shakes her head, her voice was steady and her eyes hard as tears form in them, "And you realize your real normal is gone forever. That all you are to humans is some kind of a messiah or a monster."

Kara turns and walks away.

Lucy can't go after her. She can't. She never thought of it like that. Like a box you're shoved into.

' _Just because I look a certain way on the outside, everyone assumes it matches the way I feel on the inside.'_

Didn't she say that to Kara? And look at her… being the hypocrite.

Lucy's surprised that Alex doesn't go after her, not until she delivers a report to the Director. Only then does she run out, her phone out, ready to call her little sister.

"I hope you understand Major Lane," Henshaw says, getting her attention, "that that information is extremely confidential."

Lucy wants to promise not to tell. Not her father. Not her sister. (Even though they haven't spoken in years) Not even the boys. (Although, they probably know. At least she knows she was somewhat right about Jimmy's attraction to Supergirl. (And is he really attracted to Kara or is it Supergirl that he's really interested in.)) But she knows that wouldn't do it.

"What do I need to sign?" Lucy asks them, flexing her hand in preparation for what is no doubt a mountain of paperwork.

Only then does the room unfreeze.

0000

Kara stops Red Tornado. Almost at the cost of her own life.

Lucy tells her father she quits the military. Quits him, and she finally understands what drove her sister away.

0000

Lucy grips the bag full of ice cream before she knocks on Kara's door. The taller woman opens the door, surprised to see her.

"Major Lane," Kara says, tense, uncertain and looking past her, "Should I be expecting your father?"

She deserves that, "Not unless he turned his plane around. I doubt he would. I told him I never wanted to see him again."

"You didn't have to do that," Kara tells her.

"I should have done it when Lois left," Lucy counters and holds up the ice cream, "I come bearing gifts."

Kara looks at her with suspicion, "Why?"

Lucy feels a blush coming and looks away slightly, "I want to know more about you."

"Which me? Kara Danvers or Kara Zor-El?" Kara asks.

"Just Kara," Lucy tells her, pouring as much honesty into her voice as she could, "Every bit of her."

Kara stares at her for a few more moments before moving to the side, allowing her entrance.

0000

The next morning, when Lucy finally gets home, she pulls out an old piece of paper from her journal. A single phone number on it.

Lucy types the number into her phone and hits call, bringing the cell to her ears.

She waited a few moments before the person picks up.

"Hey, Lois…

0000

End

I think they would have been the best of friends if Lucy knew her secret from the beginning.

She would have also been the only real female friend Kara had. Alex is her sister and while they were friends, there are old age issues between them. And Cat Grant is her boss. There will always be that line that divides them.

That is one thing I love about Season 2. The Kara+Lena friendship. I just wish we saw more of it.

POST RANT:

Lucy asking why Kara hides and Kara's response in EP17.

I understand that Lucy is hurting, but really? You're going to ask that question? Your father injected liquid Kryptonite (the thing that destroyed Kryptonian cells like cancer that is speeded up a billion times) and you're wondering why she would hide? People that have persecuted other humans, are still persecuting humans, because of skin, sexual orientation, religion, gender, etc.

And I will say this, Lucy, you're coloured. More likely than not your mother is black. A black woman married to a white man… I'm pretty sure who heard a lot of racist comments growing up. Do you honestly believe people wouldn't be racist to aliens?

And Kara's response. It started off so well! And then it plummeted. They could, again, have given us information about Kryptonian culture, but in this case, where she is forced to give it up. Was she teased for how she prayed? Did she have 'eccentric' beliefs that went against what humans saw? (Eg. In Lois and Clark: Clark was married to another Kryptonian as a baby. That puts a whole deeper spin on child 'brides'. And they act like it was the norm, so I assume it happened to pretty much everyone). Did she watch alien movies? Did she have an accent? Why didn't she have an Accent? She should have had one.

Why did she decide to give up so much of her own culture? They never explain that to us. That could have used in that episode to explain why she was so human.


	7. A Different Use for Blood

Title: Possibilities

Chapter Title: A Different Use for Blood

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Characters: Kara, Maggie, Alex, Winn, OC (Izzy Danvers), Kal, Lois, J'onn, Snapper, Lena,

Rant: Season 2 ep 7. I can't express how unhappy I was at the end of this episode. Anyone's that watched Young Justice or read the comics will know that there is one thing that Cadmus is very known for. And this is Superboy. AKA Superman's Clone. (Though technically not a clone, since he's half Lex Luthor's DNA).

Now I love that they didn't shove Lex into Supergirl and that the evil Luthor is Lex and Lena's mom. Her motives and personality feel so real and unforced to me.

My issue is with this Medusa thing.

Do you know what they could have done?

Clone Baby.

Because of Superboy, my first thought when they took her blood was (Yay!) Clone Baby. Now I'm pretty sure everyone would have been unimpressed if they made Conner (Kon-El) from Kara's DNA, but they still could have brought in a new character. Maybe one of the many alternate Supergirls could have been her clone. Or an entirely new character, like they did with Astra.

No. Instead they set up for an evil plan that lasts one episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Note* Ok. First, my reason for doing this thing is both logical and ship related. One, other than Superman, Non is the only other Kryptonian Cadmus could have gotten blood from. So yes, he is the other 'donor'. This wouldn't be mentioned per say, but Kara's thoughts will imply it. So, if you want, ignore that completely, and put in a random secondary 'donor'.

Note** This is almost connected to Chapter 3: A different Biology. Mainly the biology part.

Note*** "FFFF" - English, " **FFFFF** " - Kryptonese

Summary: Three months after Kara and Mon-El are captured by Cadmus, an underground lab is accidentally discovered. There, the DEO finds out just what Cadmus wanted with Kara's blood.

0000

Maggie flattened her back angst the outside of the warehouse. According to their sources, an alien drug cartel had their operations inside. She along with her team were getting ready to infiltrate from the front. Alex and the rest of the DEO were taking the back, while Supergirl (Kara, but Maggie knows no one knew she knew) was hovering overhead, feeding them information.

"Alpha Squad in position," Maggie whispered through the earpiece.

"Beta Squad ready," Alex's voice came through, "What's going on inside Supergirl?"

"Everything looks normal. No one's reacting like they know something's going on. Agent Schott must have been able to get into their security cameras," Supergirl said.

"Ok," Maggie said before indicating several hand signals to her team, "We go in in three-"

"Two," Alex continued.

"One," Supergirl said and there was a crash as she pierced through the roof. At that sound both Squadrons entered the building.

0000

Kara watched as the last of the cartel was being handcuffed and shipped off. Their leader, whom Kara had ended up fighting, was being strapped to a gurney while one of the doctors injected him with a sedative. Behind her a tech team, Winn included, was scanning the computers and checking for any secret parts of the complex.

"What do they expect to find?" Maggie asked as she headed over to Kara. The woman wasn't seriously injured concerning she was almost shot, but her lip had bled several minutes earlier. Maggie reached up, rubbing at the sore.

"Agent Schott saw in the original blueprints that there was a basement level, but in the official prints, there's nothing," Kara tells her sister's friend.

"Ah," Maggie said before smiling awkwardly. It had been weird. Interacting with the woman after she rejected Alex. But she and Alex were able to put it behind them- (Kara sees the lingering looks from both of them. Sees that they were still interested in each other. But they were stubborn.)

"Supergirl," Alex said as she reached them. She was out of breath, and her eyes were wild.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Kara asked, taking hold of her sister's arm.

"You need to come see this," Alex said and leads her sister to the discovered basement level as Maggie waves them off, heading to her team outside, knowing she wasn't needed.

They had to break down a wall to find the entrance. And as they descended Kara could see that there were several more doors they either digitally hacked through or burned through with some kind of tool.

Kara paused at one of the computers, recognizing some of the design. While she had only vaguely seen the technology when she and Mon-El were captured, she knew who owned this.

"Cadmus," Kara muttered as she grazed the machine with her finger, her nano-bots connecting with it. Normally it would be a low-level connection, human technology wasn't designed for the connection that was really needed. But Cadmus tech was different.

(Kal sits next to her on the roof, they had just saved Lena Luthor's life. He starts talking suddenly. Telling her about Lex, their friendship. Showing him the fortress, the technology. Kal's first friend to know the truth about him… and Lex betrayed him.)

Yes, she thought as she recognized the file organization and coding. This was Cadmus. But what were they doing under a drug cartel? Was the cartel a front? Hiding Cadmus's true purpose. And if it was. Why place the building here? Where they hiding everything in plain sight, hoping it would be overlooked. Would Maggie and her team even have looked for the basement after getting the cartel? Would they even have known about it?

No. Probably not. Winn found the blueprints by accident after all. But was it really accidental? Or were they planted?

"Kara," Alex called again and Kara disconnected from the mainframe. She walked towards the older woman, following her into a large room.

Kara felt like her heart skipped a beat when she saw the tank- a Birthing Matrix- in the middle of the room. It was Kryptonian in design. (How did they even get the design? Was it Lex?) But that wasn't important. Inside the tank was a young toddler. Probably around 18 to 20 months old.

The child was suspended in the tank, as it was full of water like substances. There were wires and monitor attached to the baby, an umbilical cord still providing oxygen to it.

Around the tank were more computers, Winn at one of them, his face set in the look of horror. The look intensified when he looked at her.

"What?" Kara asked as she still looked at the tank.

"Kara," Winn said softly, like he was trying to keep her calm. It was the same voice for so many months back, when Astra was in DEO hands and James had been beaten by Maxwell Lord.

"Winn?" Kara asked as she walked over to him. In the corner of her eyes she could see an agent whisper something to Alex, every part of her forcing herself not to ease drop. Other agents were purposely not looking at her. Whatever it was, everyone knew.

Everyone except her.

"I went through their files on the girl," Winn said, "She's Kryptonian."

"What?" Kara asked, her breathing getting faster.

"More specifically, she's your daughter," Winn told her and Kara felt the world fall away.

She turned her head to the tank. She couldn't see much of the little girl, (Was it a girl? Kryptonian's were physically different to humans. They might be miss-gendering N\ne because of outside appearances.) The water like substance was a dark blue, obscuring most of the child's colouring. Ne was also curled into nemself, making it hard for Kara to see the child's face.

"Um, Kara," Winn said again, drawing the world back into focus.

"How?" the question came out with her breath as Kara watched the child's hair flutter around in the 'water'.

"When they took your blood. They combined it with… well, you should look at this,' Winn said.

Finally, Kara was able to force herself to turn from the tank. She walked over to the computer as Winn backed away. He crossed his arms, hands on his elbows and looked away. Shame? Anger? Horror?

Kara frowned before looking at the records, trying to see what was causing everyone to at so weir-

Oh.

That's why.

"Kara?" Alex asked as she slowly came closer to her. Kara shook her head.

"I'm fine," Kara lied. Oh, she honestly didn't care about the whole… that. But-

She's a mother.

Kara breathed.

She's a mother.

Kara clenched her hands into fists as they started to shake.

 _She's_ a mother.

Kara leaned forward, trying to ground herself, as her knees started to give away.

She's a _mother_.

A life. A new life and she was responsible for it. To teach and rise. To care for and love. To get angry at and beg to be let in when they start to shut her out.

Kara choked. Her child will never see Krypton. She will take her child to watch Blood Lotuses bloom on the Red Moon. She will never dress her child for nir first festival dance. Ne will ever be blessed by Roa and his priests. Ne will grow up, hiding who, what ne is.

Kara grabbed her head as she backed away from the computer. She didn't know what to do. Bring the child into the world, a foreign world, one where ne will never be accepted by. Not even by nir family and allies. (All because of DNA) Or leave nem there- no.

That's not even an option.

"Kara," Alex said again, taking hold of her wrists. But Kara ripped out of her grasp and turned to Winn.

"I want my child," Kara said, her voice hard as tears stop flowing from her eyes.

"Kara-" Winn started.

"I don't care about that," Kara said, pointing at the computer, "I want my child."

"Kara, you need to think this through," Alex said.

"I did," Kara said and stared her sister down.

Alex sighed, turning to the tank before raising a hand to her earpiece, "I need a full medical team down here."

"Thank you," Kara said as Alex looks at her again.

"Start getting her out," Alex said to Winn.

Winn walked over to the console, staring at the child DNA sequence, before shaking his head. He moved to another program, starting the process to get nem out

For the first time Kara is glad her relationship with James fell though. He would never have been able to accept the child. Probably still wouldn't.

Kara watched at the 'water' drained out of the tank. At the same time, Winn somehow got the monitors and wires, previously connected to the child, to detach and pull up into their places in the machine. A medical team came down, several pieces of equipment with them as well as a gurney.

"I found a med lab," one of the technicians called after looking through the several doors on the other side of the room.

The doctors moved to the child as the glass retracted down and Kara quickly intersected them, an unintentional growl escaping her throat. The doctors froze, a few flinching back.

"I will be the first to touch my child, as per Kryptonian traditions," Kara said as she pulled her cape off.

Had she been on Krypton she still would be the first to hold her child. Her mate, if she had one, would have married into the House of El and thus taken hold of the child after her. Her parents, father than mother, would be after her mate. If Kara had any siblings, and if they were present, they would be the last before the child would be taken by a medic.

Here… here it was just her and Alex.

Kara walked over to the Tank as the last of the glass disappeared. She took her cape and carefully wrapped her child in it. She then bent down, grasping the umbilical cord with her teeth and bit through it. (Behind her several people made a noise of surprise and disgust, but she ignored them.) She picked the child up, cradling her in her arms. (Technically she was to 'old' and big for such handling, but only this time Kara will make an exception.)

Kara looked at the dark gray hair. No doubt it will lighten once dry, but… ne got nir 'father's' hair. Nir skin was pale. Both because of genetics and having never been in the sun. Ne opened her eyes and Kara saw her own eyes stare back at her.

She had a child.

She had, honestly, resolved herself into never having a child. She wasn't compatible with humans, and even if she was Kara literally didn't have the ability to carry a child.

This child was a miracle. A blessing.

"Izar," Kara said loudly, "Izar Kara-El."

Blessed Star of Peace.

Kara moved towards Alex, who looked like a deer in headlights. Kara looked at her sister as she quickly scrambled to give someone her gun before taking the bundle out of Kara's arms.

"Your Ivantre… and by the customs of Earth… your godchild," Kara said.

"Ivantre?" Alex asked, the word sitting uncomfortable on her tongue.

"A non-gendered form of niece or nephew," Kara said.

"Do I have to say something?" Alex asked, slight panic colouring her voice.

"Only that you accept. Then you can give them to the Medi- the doctors," Kara told her.

"I accept this child as my ivantre and godchild," Alex said clearly before moving to the doctors.

Kara watched as the doctor gently took the child from Alex, before moving towards the medical room on the side.

"It's a girl," Winn said as he came to stand next to her. His voice was hard.

"My child," Kara sneered, angry at her friend's actions, "will not be genderized until it is expected."

"That wouldn't work here," Winn said.

"Then I'll do as much as I can," Kara said before heading to the medical room, "Do not blame nem for nir's DNA."

"I'm not," Winn said.

"Yes you are," Kara said, looking over her shoulder, "I know what he did to you. But… my child will never know him… at least not the version you did."

Kara walked off, watching Alex join her out of the corner of her eye.

"J'onn's not going to like this," Alex said.

"He'll understand," Kara said as she stepped into the room.

The child, Izar, was sitting up without any assistance. Ne was looking around the room as the men and woman tried to keep nem still. Good motor skills, Kara thought as she walked over to the child, still only dressed in her cape.

"She's going to need clothes," Alex said. Kara winced. She knew that humans didn't have gender neutral pronouns, but every part of her can't help but think the gendering of the child was wrong.

"Yeah," Kara, starting to mentally calculate what she will need to buy and how much it will cost.

"Hold still," one of the doctors said as she grabbed Izar's head. Kara growled, the sound echoing through the room.

The child froze as ne looked at nir mother. Then ne growled. Kara blinked and smiled. While it was technically improper for her to make those sounds. For children to do it… it was cute, expected. Before learning how to talk, that's how they communicated their needs.

Kara walked over to the child. She bent closer, carefully cradling the child's head in her hands and she sniffed at nir wet hair. Ne needed a towel, Kara thought as she bent lower, her head below the child's. Izar reached out to Kara's hair, gripping it and pulling slightly before bending forward and sniffing at Kara.

Kara smiled before tilting her head to look up at her child. Ne was still playing with her hair, still looking at it. Kara made a small noise in the back of her throat, drawing the child's attention.

" **Hallo Izar** ," Kara said slowly, wondering if ne would understand her.

" **Hallo** ," the child replied.

"She can speak," one of the doctor's exclaimed.

Kara, however, was concerned. How? How was she able to understand Kryptonese?

Kara holds up her hand, fingers apart. Izar looks at the hand before slowly raising nir own. Ne held still for a few moments before placing nir hand against Kara's. Immediately Kara connected their nano-bots.

Part of her wants to cry in relief. Safe, safe against diseases. Whole. Able to actually connect with nir people… no. Kara realized. Not whole. Izar, like Kara, like Kal, will never have that connection with their chosen mates. Mother and child will always be able to feel each other, knowing that they were never truly alone, but humans… that internal separation her child will feel… Kara want's to cry for nem.

Another part of her want's to scream, rage. The Luthor's have access to nano-bot technology. No doubt her fault. They would have found them in her blood stream. ( _His_ too.)

Human's weren't ready for this technology.

But the nano-bots would explain how she was able to learn Kryptonese. Did she know English as well?

" **What Izar**?" Izar asked.

" **You are,** " Kara said, " **That's your name**."

Izar shook her head, " **Me S7**."

Kara felt her blood both freeze and boil. 7? Seventh attempt? Or were there 6 other children still needed to be found.

" **S7**?" Kara asked.

Izar nodded, " **Only success**."

Kara wants to cry. Six of her children were dead. She wants to rage. Six of her children were dead. If she ever saw Lillian Luthor again…

" **Your name is now Izar Kara-El** ," Kara tells her, swallowing down her rage, horror, and pain.

" **Kara-El**?" Izar asked.

" **Yes. I'm Kara-El. I'm your mother** ," Kara said, wondering if the child knew what 'mother' was.

" **My** mamma?" Izar asked, and Kara wanted to cry in relief.

" **Yes** ," Kara told her before pushing herself upwards and touching her nose to Izar's. She then wiggled it around slightly before going back to the child's wet hair and smelling it again. The child had grabbed hold of her suit, pushing close to Kara as ne muttered 'mamma' over and over again. Kara preened before moving to the child's ear. She grabbed it with her teeth and tugged on it gently in affection.

The child sighed, relaxing instantly. Kara wrapped her arms around nem, pulling nem closer.

"Supergirl?" a voice came from behind, and Kara jerks around. One arm still holding Izar tight against her, she folded her body instinctively to protect nem as she got ready to fight, a low warning growl coming out.

It was one of the doctors. Kara blinks, standing tall. She had forgotten that other people were in the room.

"Sorry," Kara said, setting the child back on the bed.

"It's fine," one of the doctors said as she walked closer.

"What have you found?" Kara asked as Izar grabbed hold of Kara's hand. Kara pulled her hand free, immediately moving to the wet locks. She ran her fingers through the child's hair, her nails lightly scraping against her scalp.

"Well. If she was a human child I'd say she has the abilities of a 2-and-a-half-year-old. She's sitting up, good motor controls. She didn't talk before you spoke to her in Kryptonese, but that seems fine. Agent Schott gave us access to her medical charts. She was monitored quite closely, and there were notes of the doctors that were involved. Somehow they had information on Kryptonian development and constantly compared her to them. According to it, she's developing slight above average," the doctor told her, handing Kara the tablet with the information.

Kara looked everything over, only half understanding it.

"Is there any problems?" Kara asked.

"We wouldn't know even if there was," the doctor admitted.

Kara nodded. She will have to take the child to the fortress. Get nem properly examined.

"Can I ask," one of the doctors said, "What's with the sniffing and biting."

Kara frowned, she had forgotten that child rearing was different here, "Sniffing or rubbing are sent identification and marking. Biting and pinching are either affection or warning."

"And that's normal?"

"Yes," Kara said before turning back to the child. She wrapped Izar in the blanket tightly, tucking the ends so the 'cocoon' wouldn't become undone. She then grabbed the cloth at the child's back and picked nem up. Moving away from the bed, Kara lowered her arm and walked off, still holding the cloth tightly.

"Should you be carrying her-"

"Yes," Kara called back, not letting the person finish.

0000

They stopped at the DEO first. Kal and Lois were already waiting for them. Alex had admitted she had called Kara's cousin while she was interacting with her child.

Kal was holding a bag with child clothing in it while Lois was bouncing in place, obviously waiting for her chance to hold Izar.

"Kal," Kara greeted as she climbed out of the car. She didn't feel comfortable flying with Izar only in a cape.

"Hey Kara," Kal said and gave her an only armed hug. Lois throwing both arms around her shoulders when Kal released her.

"Is this her- no, not her, I don't know what pronouns you're using," Lois said.

"This is Izar Kara-El," Kara said as she held the child up, still holding nem by the back of the cape-cannon, "And it's ne, nir, nem, nirs, nemself. Human's don't really have gender neutral pronouns. You can find some on the internet and I figured these were the easiest to pronounce."

"Izar," Kal muttered as he bent down to look at the child. Izar growled at him and Kal laughed before growling back. Izar smiled before growling at Lois. Lois looked confused but at Kal's silent prodding, growled back. Izar frown, the sound didn't sound right to her ears.

Kara laughed, bringing her free hand to the child's stomach and turning nem to face her.

" **Lois is human. She's wouldn't sound the same** ," Kara tells nir.

"Can she understand English," Kal asked as they moved to walk further into the building. Kara took away her hand on Izar's stomach and lowered her hand holding the cocoon at the back.

"She hasn't shown that she does," Kara said.

Entering the main floor, Kara headed to the bathroom with the clothes Kal got for her. Normally she wouldn't care about where she changed Izar, but humans have the weird thing about nudity, even went it came to small children.

First holding nem so ne can use the toilet, Kara then wiped nem before changing nem into a pair of shorts and (Kara laughed) a 'S' shirt. She took a towel and tried to dry nir head as much as she could. Izar made a slight noise of distress and Kara quickly pulled away. Kara bent down and pushed her face into Izar's stomach, nuzzling nem while ne grabbed hold of her hair and ran nir figures through it.

Once calm, Kara pulled away and gave a small lick on Izar's nose. Izar laughed and whipped at the wet patch. Kara smiled and pulled out a hairbrush, quickly just taming the shoulder length ash blonde hair.

Lastly, Kara slipped a belt through the hoops of her shorts, making sure it wasn't uncomfortably tight. Satisfied, Kara wrapped one arm around the child's waist, nir stomach resting on her wrist and arm. Kara making sure ne was comfortable underarm, headed back to the main room.

There she can see Alex and Winn giving their reports. Lois saw her and her child's first, grinning before walking over to them. Getting closer, Kara put the child on the ground. Izar grabbed hold of her skirt with one hand, the other's thumb ending up in her mouth.

Lois grinned, "I see some things are universal."

"Yeah. I've seen species with tails use that instead, but still the same basically," Kara said, immediately dragging her hand through the child's hair.

"She-, Sorry, no, Ne's gorgeous," Lois said, bending down, but still standing higher than the child, and smiled at the girl.

"Hi Sweetie," Lois said before looking up at Kara and asked, "What did you say her name was?"

"Izar," Kara told her and watched as Lois winced slightly.

"That's not going to be easy to pronounce," Lois said.

Kara frowned. She had gotten used to the mangle pronunciation of her name. It surprised her how difficult it was for humans to say Kryptonian names. Even Astra's and Non's names were mangled.

"Izzy," Kara said suddenly, "Izzy Danvers."

"Izzy," Lois muttered before lightly touching the child's cheek.

Kara's heart went out to the older woman. Kara knew that look, the pained look of a woman who wants children, but can't have any. Lois was strong, and she held herself so strong when around people she doesn't know. So strong that they would never guess that this would hurt her.

Lois and Cat were so alike. It wasn't a surprise that the two woman couldn't stand each other.

"She's whose daughter?" J'onn exclaimed.

Kara sneered and walked forward as Lois quickly moved out of the way. Kara walked into view and everyone stared at Izar, at Izzy. Some glared, some smiled, but none came near them.

"Ne's my child. No one else," Kara told them.

"You can't ignore her DNA," J'onn started.

"I can and will. Single parents on Krypton did it all the time. _He_ is nothing but a donor, albeit an unwilling one," Kara told them.

"Kara-"

"I don't care J'onn," Kara said calmly, "Ne's my child, that's all I care about."

Kara and J'onn stared at each other for several moments before he sighed, "Ok, ok."

"Kara," Alex said, drawing her attention, "We need to come up with a back story for why you suddenly have her."

Kara nodded.

0000

They finally came up with the idea that Kara had been pregnant, but not only did it not show, but Kara didn't want the child at the time. She gave the child to the father, who did want the child. She kept in contact and when the father died, Kara moved to get custody back.

0000

Kara walked into CatCo after a week of being away. The week was to give the illusion of getting custody of Izzy and in reality for the two to get used to each other. Izzy had to get used to new sights, sound, and smells. Thankfully it would be a few more years before her powers showed themselves, and hopefully, like Kal's, she would get the powers slowly and not all at the same time. As for Kara, she had to get used to being a mother. Juggling saving the world and being there for her child. Not to mention getting used to people genderizing her.

Kara, however, rebelled against that quite a bit. She had Izzy hair cut to a layered bob and dressed nem in mainly pants and shirts. Ne did have a few dresses and skirts, but for now, Kara wanted ne to get used to one type of style. Along with mixed clothes (some actually from the 'boys' section in store), Kara also bought a mixture of girl and boy toys and stationary.

At that moment, Izzy was wearing kiddy jeans and again a 'S' shirt. The small backpack ne carried was covered in bugs (something Izzy really seemed to like. Ne had several bug themed things, including bedding) and inside were snacks, extra clothes, and Kara's old Momoko toy, now Izzy's. In nir hair were several bright pink hair clips, Izzy liking the bright colours.

Kara watched as several people turned to look at her. They knew her. As Cat's assistant Kara had been in ever department. (Kara's pretty sure she knows everyone's name.) She ignored them, tightening her hold on her child's hand. Her other hand holding a car carrier she used while walking to work.

Her first stop was the day-care.

Cat Grant was many things. One of the things was understanding when it came to children. She didn't care if her employees brought their children to work. Knew from her past that it was needed at times. Thus the day-care had been part of CatCo since the beginning.

Kara knocked on the door, a young woman walking over to her, smiling.

"Hi. I'm Kara Danvers. I spoke with Josh over the phone?" Kara said, holding out her left hand after putting down the seat, Izzy refusing to let go of her right. In fact, at that moment her arm was being pulled behind her as Izzy hid behind her legs. The other woman thankfully just smiled and took Kara's left hand with her own.

"Hi. Yes, I'm Jessy. I work here. Mr. Fort is the head, but he's not here, one of the kids had an accident, so he's in the bathroom." Jessy said before leading her deeper into the day-care. Jessy moved to get a small file before come back to Kara.

"Now you told Mr. Fort, that Izzy was potty trained, but she's not very well versed in English, is that right," Jessy asked.

"Yes, nir father wasn't English and he moved back home after Izzy was born. Ne understands a few words like come or stay or here, but ne still struggles with larger sentences," Kara said.

"Right, and of course pronouns. You asked that we use gender-neutral terms," Jessy said.

"Please," Kara said.

"That might not always be possible," Jessy said with a strained smile, obviously thinking Kara was strange or didn't know how to raise a child (She didn't but that had nothing to do with pronouns), "But all play is opened to everyone. She's allowed to play with anything. We don't restrict here."

"Of course," Kara nodded. That she knew. After a small incident last year where the woman in charge kept punishing the children for playing with the 'wrong' toys, Cat fired her and replaced her with Josh Ford, a transman.

"Well. You said you will be taking her out during lunches when you're here and that either you or your sister will pick her up at the end of the day," Jessy said.

"Yes," Kara said, pulling out a picture of herself and Alex before handing it to the young woman. Jessy smiled in thanks and placed it in Izzy's folder.

As the woman walked away, Kara picked up Izzy and placed nem in a chair. That way, when she bent down to her knees, Izzy was 'taller' than her.

" **I have to go to work. I'll see you for lunch** ," Kara said, waiting for the child to figure out ne will have to stay here.

" **Me stay**?" Izzy asked, pointing at nemself.

" **Yes. You will have people your size to play with. I'll be upstairs. If you want me. Go to the taller people and say** 'Want Mamma', **Ok**?" Kara told the child.

"Want mamma," Izzy repeated.

" **Good little one. Be good** ," Kara said before nuzzling their noses together before rubbing her cheek against nir hair. Izzy tilted nir head up and licked at Kara's chin.

"Bye," Izzy said, waving at Kara.

"Bye," Kara said as she walked backward. Jessy came over, holding her hand out for Izzy. Izzy ignores it however and jumped off the chair before walking towards the other children.

Kara smiled and headed up to her work floor.

0000

James wasn't talking to her. Not that she really expected him to. Unlike him, however, several people came over to look at the few photo's Kara had on her phone of Izzy. Everyone commented how cute ne was and while most people called nem a girl, a few individuals called nem a boy. She didn't correct either.

"Congratulations Danvers," Snapper said sarcastically when he came up behind her as she showed the photo's to people, "Now get back to work."

Everyone scampered away from her as she put her phone away, "Yes sir."

Kara went over to the story sheet Snapper usually stuck on the wall outside his office. She quickly found her name and her assignment. Noting down the story, Kara first went to research it on the internet, if only to get a better idea of what she needed to look for.

After noting down a few names and calling to make appointments for interviews, Kara headed off. She had to stop herself from checking on Izzy before leaving, convincing herself that since no one called her that everything was alright. She did, however, throw her superheating to check if anything was fine.

Hearing nothing, Kara headed to her interviews.

After the second interview, she got a message from Lena, asking her to lunch. Not surprising really. Kara and Lena had ended up with a small friendship after the alien detector story and it had just grown from there.

Kara message back, telling her she'll meet that older woman at the restaurant after getting Izzy. That lead her to telling the woman who Izzy was. (She knows everyone would tell her not to let Izzy near a Luthor, but Kara was sure Lena knew nothing about her mother's involvement in Cadmus.)

0000

When Lena read that Kara had a child she was surprised. While the two women haven't known each other for long, Lena thought this might be one of the things that would easily come up. Hadn't she asked Kara if she had a family?

"Sorry we're late," Kara's voice brought her back to the present. Lena smiled and stood up, hugging her friend.

"No, it's fine. I wasn't waiting too long," Lena assured the younger woman. It's then that she looked down at the little… girl? Lena's eyebrows pulled together as she looked at the child. She wasn't sure if the child was a boy or a girl. While Izzy wore bright pink hair pins, the clothes and the shape of the child made it difficult to figure out.

"Izzy bit someone," Kara explained as she tugged the child's backpack off before placing her on the high chair Lena had requested.

"Ee-va!" Izzy said, trying to reach for the backpack, not caring if she fell out of the chair.

Kara opened the bug decorated bag and pulled out a four armed dark blue monkey with large fangs and six black eyes. Honestly, the toy was kind of scary. Like those weird dolls you get in a horror movie that keep moving around on it's own.

"Wow," Lena said, causing Kara to look at her after giving the child the toy. Izzy hugged the toy to her/his chest and then took her/his teeth, biting the monkey on the ear and tugging it.

"Her father got it for me before she was born. I gave it to her when she came to live with me," Kara explained.

"It's… very frightening," Lena said, hoping not to insult either Danvers.

But Kara just laughed, "Yes. No one was happy with him when he got it for me. But I loved it. My aunt always said that if it had teeth, I'll find it cute."

"Ah," Lena said and smiled at the child. Izzy let go of the monkey and stared at her. She/he then growled at her. Lena blinked a few times, unsure of what just happened. The child growled again and before Lena could stop herself, she growled back.

Izzy laughed and clapped her/his hands, grinning with her/his teeth at her/his mother. Kara smiled before whispering some words Lena couldn't understand. Though she did catch her name when Kara pointed at her.

"Izzy can't understand English?" Lena asked.

"Ne didn't grow up English. After ne was born, nir father took nem back to his homeland," Kara explained.

"Ne?" Lena asked, not sure about the pronouns.

"Non-gendered pronouns. Nir father raised nem non-gendered as per his customs. I'm just continuing," Kara told her.

Lena felt like narrowing her eyes, but held back. As far as she knew there were no human customs that did that-

Was the child's father an alien? Was that why Kara was so against the alien detection device she made? Worried not just for her lover, but for her half-human child?

And was the child more alien than human? Did it not have a gender? At least a human one, anyway?

"So you use different pronouns?" Lena asked, keeping her thoughts to herself. She knew they weren't at the point of their friendship where she could ask such things.

"Yes. It's ne, nir, nem, nirs and nemself," Kara told her.

Lena nodded, "And where is the father?"

She watches as Kara closed off and look away, "He's dead."

Lena wasn't sure if Kara was lying or not. Whether or not, the situation came that the father could care for the child anymore obviously.

"You didn't go with them?" Lena asked, "When sh- ne was born."

"I didn't… I didn't want a child then. He did… he's wanted one for years," Kara said, half whispering the last part. Lena wasn't even sure if she was supposed to hear it.

"Mamma!" Izzy called and the two woman turned to the child. In her hands was a grasshopper.

"Izzy no," Kara said as she stood up. She took the now crushed bug out of her child's hands and then took out some wet wipes to clean he- nir hands.

Izzy said something that Lena didn't understand (probably not even pronounce) as ne pointed at the grasshopper.

"Ugze," Kara said (Lena thinks), before switching to English, "Bug."

"Bug," Izzy muttered.

"Yes, like your bag," Kara said, picking up the child's bag. Kara pointed at the cartoon grasshopper before bringing it closer to Izzy. Izzy traced the plastic on the bag.

"Bug," Izzy repeated. She then looked up at her other and pointed at herself, "Bug?"

Kara laughed, "No sweetheart. You're not a bug. Why? Do you want to be one?"

Izzy nodded, though Lena was sure the child didn't really understand what Kara was asking nem. But Kara just laughed at Izzy.

"Ok my Izzy-Bug," Kara said as their food arrived.

Izzy made something like a purring sound as ne clapped nir hands. Kara bent towards nem, rubbing her nose in the child's hair before touching her nose's to Izzy's.

Defiantly half-Alien.

0000

Kara watched as Alex and Maggie smiled at each other and gave small touches. She grinned as the two just couldn't stop looking at each other.

"Bug," Izzy said as ne handed Kara a pillow.

"Pillow," Kara corrected and Izzy shook nir head, muttering bug again.

"Looks like she found a new favoured word," Maggie told her.

"Yeah," Kara agreed. Izzy walked over to nir nest- nir car carrier, not nest- and got Eva, nir momoko toy. Ne hugged it to nir chest and started walking around Alex's apartment again, muttering at the toy while pointing at things.

"What is she saying?" Maggie asked.

"She's describing things," Alex said as she walked over to them, to drinks in hand.

"You know kryptonese?" Maggie asked, taking the offered drink.

"Kara talked in her sleep when she just came to live with us," Alex explained, holding up the glass in question to Kara. Kara shook her head. The only reason she kept alcohol in her apartment is because of Alex, Kara didn't actually like the taste.

"I taught Alex kryptonese and she taught me Earth slang. Kal and his platonic only taught me formal English," Kara told the detective.

It was weird knowing that Maggie has known who Kara was this entire time. That she admitted to it when she and Alex- finally- got together after the cartel boss almost shot Maggie.

"Platonic?" Maggie asked.

"It's the closest translation for someone that's like your mate, but you're not in a sexual or romantic relationship with," Kara tried to explain.

"Isn't that just a best friend?" Maggie asked.

Kara shook her head, "No. A platonic is like a soulmate. Like your husband or wife. It's much more intimate then best friend."

"Like Kirk and Spock," Maggie asked.

"Oh, no," Alex said as she stopped Izzy from pulling off the dining table cloth, "Those two are defiantly gay for each other."

"They are not," Maggie said.

"I have to agree with Alex on that one," Kara said, taking Izzy from her sister's arms. Unlike Alex, who picked the child up under nir arms, Kara took hold of the back of Izzy's belt before placing nir stomach on Kara's knees.

"No, no. Defiantly not listening to you two," Maggie said, heading to the kitchen to check on the food.

Kara laughed with Alex as Izzy stood up on Kara's knees. Izzy, now 'taller' than nir mother, nuzzled Kara's hair, nir hands tugging at the other strands. Kara tilted her head up and licked at Izzy's chin, biting softly afterward.

"Motherhood looks good on you," Alex told her.

Kara smiled as she pulled Izzy closer.

Probably the only thing Cadmus will ever get right.

0000

Gender Neutral Pronouns:

Nominative (subject): She/He/Ne

Objective (object): Her/Him/Nem

Possessive determiner: Her/Him/Nir

Possessive Pronoun: Hers/His/Nirs

Reflexive: Herself/Himself/Nemself

Hopefully, I got it right. This is the first time I've used gender neutral pronouns in writing.

Fake Pregnancy: There are incidences where the person doesn't show at all during the 9 months. They are rare, but it has happened.

Kryptonian Relationships: Since I see Krypton as an equal society, the person from the lower house takes the name of the person from the higher house.

Names: You lose the parent part of your name once you complete the training for a craft aka. Finish your education.

No Actual Screen Time for Mon-El: Couldn't find a place to put him in. I don't mind him. Disliked that they made Kara like him when she was trying to 'find herself' like she told James in the first episode. Otherwise, I actually liked their relationship. It was cute.

Kara's affection actions: Primates and Canines act differently towards their young. I was trying to emphasize that.

The Taller thing: We've all heard our older siblings or children on the playground say that since their taller then you you have to listen to them. This stems from how we preserve adults. They're bigger, thus, bigger people mean power and being in charge. In my AU, Kryptonians try and train that fear of bigger out of children. That the 'connection' of height and power mean nothing.

POST RANT:

My issues with Medusa.

Oh man, this thing was annoying. First, for those who don't know, Medusa was a mortal in Greek Mythology that was curse 9or blessed depending on what version you read) with snakes for hair. Her very stare could turn mortals to stone. This is, however, a very **human** myth.

Now, it's very popular to name secret projects after characters from Mythology. Now on the off chance that Kryptonians share this trait, the possibility that they also have a Medusa in their mythology is very (x10(100000)) small. If they did want to name it from a character from mythology, why not a Kryptonian Myth? Not only do we get info from Krypton, but we also maybe see Kara gushing over a childhood hero or something.

My second issue. Medusa lasted 1 episode. 1! For all the drama it took to get the blood, their evil plan lasted less the maybe a week in-world time.

Now I know a baby wouldn't really have worked, but if they could just have had something other than Medusa, I would have been happy.


	8. A Different Life to Save

Title: Possibilities

Chapter Title: A Different Life to Save

Fandom: Supergirl (2015),

Rating: T

Pairings: None

Characters: Kara, Non, Lucy Lane

Rant: I know this is an unpopular opinion, but I really wish they told us what happened to Non. Form what we get in season 3, ep 5, when Edge talks to Kara about killing, is that Kara hasn't killed anyone. This means that non is alive, but we've gotten nothing about his whereabouts.

Now I know people don't like him. If you take him as is, without his comic book history, Non is a very unlikable character. But. He is still someone from Kara's past.

I love what they are doing right now. That they gave her that characteristic of wanting to save everyone no matter what. Sher does it even to Reign, whom almost killed her. Non's never done that, but he been put somewhere and completely forgotten.

Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

000000

Kara kept her eyes closed even after she turned off her alarm clock. She laid still, wondering if she would fall asleep again, but knowing she couldn't. Part of her wanted to force the sleep to come, but knew she really just wanted to block out the world for as long as she could.

Kara sighed as she sat up, rubbing her face a few times before just turning to her window, watching as the sun started to peek out.

She was tired, only half wondering if she slept the night before, yet knowing she hadn't, not really.

She never does.

After all... It was Sunday.

Kara glanced back to her window, wondering when she looked down as she saw the sun fully in the sky. She sighed again, knowing she couldn't keep putting it off.

She climbed out of bed, heading to the shower, just standing in the stream till the hot water turned cold. She then stood in front her clothes, wondering what to wear before she remembered she already packed her clothes in a bag- only to wonder if she should wear something else.

After changing into her Supergirl suit she headed to the kitchen, pulling out two lunch boxes from her fridge. She placed them in the bag with her clothes before grabbing the gift bag on the counter.

She would have preferred to wrap the gifts, despite the fact she brings him something every week.

She stares at the content, wondering if he was going to destroy her gifts again, or if he would take them out one by one, fingers tracing over them like they were gold.

Kara squeezes her eyes closed and takes a deep shaky breath, trying to force back the tears.

His reaction wavers week by week and Kara always prays for a good day.

Feeling readily in control, Kara headed to the window and flew off...

Towards the first DEO headquarters she knew.

0000

Lucy greets her with a hug like always, squeezing Kara as hard as she could.

"You good?" the other woman asked as she pulled away.

Kara gave a shaky smile and said, "We'll see."

Lucy gave her a look of pity, despite the fact that she knew Kara could stop this anytime. She wasn't forced to do this- she wanted to.

"I have the check your bag," Lucy said, her tone apologetic. Kara nodded and handed over the gift back before handing the lunch boxes over to another agent.

While they did their job Kara headed to one of the changing room and changed into the clothes she always wears…

She's learned over the last few months what things triggered a bad day. Her suit always did- so Kara switches it for a long-sleeved white dress, similar to a Kryptonian design. She wears a nickel plated necklace showing the House of El crest. This one was a bit more complicated. Seeing the symbol could go either way, just as not seeing it could. Kara takes her punches there.

Food helps. He doesn't trust the food at the DEO. Then again, random agents have tried to poison him twice now.

Kara took another deep breath as she looked at herself, glasses nowhere in sight- they always cause a bad day.

She walks back to the main hub, taking the lunchboxes and gift bag before making her way to the elevator. She has to push in a passcode to go to the intended floor.

A different passcode to get through the first checkpoint.

A DNA scanner to get through the second checkpoint.

After that the lights turn red, the hallway and the single cell at the end were flooded with Red Sun radiation.

The third checkpoint required a key card. And the fourth she had to submit to another search, both her persons and the things she takes with her. As they check the bag Kara warms up the food with the microwave they installed specifically for her.

Once cleared Lucy sends down the first half of the daily passcode, the security entering the second half. The two don't know the other's passcode.

Once the door was open, Kara steps into the room, a glass wall dividing it. There is a line on the floor, showing the closest people were allowed to the glass. On one side of the room was a machine with a small door, a conveyer belt inside.

And on the other side of the glass was Non.

Kara watched him as he laid on his bed, a book in front of him as he read.

"Non," Kara calls softly and he turns to her, a small smile on his face.

Kara would love to say that the sight of the smiled relaxed her, but it didn't… it could still be a bad day.

Non places his book down as Kara moved to the machine on her right. She opened the door, placing one of the lunch boxes inside before pressing a button to move it to his side of the glass. She watched as he moved to open the door on his end and take out the lunch box.

Once it was in his hands he moved to the middle of the room, sitting right in front of the glass on the ground. Kara takes a deep breath and steps over the line- she was the only one allowed to do so- before sitting down in front of him.

They stared at each other, Kara forcing herself to look into his milky clear eyes- eyes that couldn't see. She did that to him.

The DEO had been willing to leave him blind, but Kara couldn't. She had them knock him out and had three small divides implanted: One on either side of his face, right by his eyes and one over the bridge of his nose. These devised were linked to his brain and allowed Non to see through them-

Kara cried when he thanked her.

"Hey," Kara said softly, smiling slightly at him. He didn't say anything as his 'eyes' ran over her, taking in every inch of her body. Not surprising- she was the only other person he ever saw.

The DEO knocks him out when someone brings him his food.

"Shall we eat?" Kara asked and pulled off the lid of her lunchbox, Non following after her. Kara raised her hands, placing them just a centimeter away from the glass, her fingers spread. Non copied her, also not touching the glass.

Had this been Krypton, their hands would have touched, skin pressing firmly against each other… but this wasn't Krypton and no one was allowed to touch the glass.

They didn't speak a prayer- eating together was more about being communal- and after a few seconds they picked up their utensils and ate.

Kara spoke between bites despite the fact that kryptonians didn't speak during meals. Sometimes her voice soothed him- like now. She told him about what she did during the week, telling him about the alien invasion she helped stop in another dimension. She loved the way his eyes lit up as she spoke about crossing dimensions- loved the way he didn't glare and sneer till her voice got so quiet that seemed more like she was mouth words instead of actually speaking.

Once the food was gone, Kara grabbed the gift bag, intent on showing him the content before giving it to him.

"I," Kara started, forcing joy into her voice as she grabbed two of the objects, "have a surprise."

Non raised an eyebrow, his mouth twitching into a smirk.

"Ta-da!" Kara yelled as she quickly ripped out the items and showed it to him, "Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon!"

Kara's heart jumped when Non grinned, bringing his face closer to look at the physical copies, "You mentioned that you finished the last ones. These actually just came out and there a bunch of new features. Maybe in a week or two I'll help with the "Pokémon Bank" and transfer your old Pokémon to the new games. That way you can fill the Pokédex quicker."

Non wasn't allowed on the internet. Kara had the password for the Wi-Fi that was configured especially for Non and once a month would connect his things and download stuff for him in the room before disconnecting the Wi-Fi and giving him back whatever she used, through the conveyer belt.

Non still smiled as Kara put down the games and pulled out a pack of scented candles, "I saw you were running low on candles, so I got you some new ones. You mentioned you like the scented ones so- I think this is fruit scented."

Kara turned the candles as Non moved his head, allowing the visual assistance to get the full image. This time his eyes moved with his head like he could still see through them. An automatic response, both the doctor and Non told her. His brain forgets that it wasn't using his eyes to see anymore.

It was creepy.

Kara pulled out a micro-SD card in a casing, "I got you some new books. Mostly science non-fiction like you wanted, but I through some fiction in as well."

Kara fidgeted as Non lost his smile, his head turning to her. She forced the smile to stay on her face as she pulled out the last thing, "I also brought you some more of my drawing. Most of them are from the other dimension," Kara said as she flipped through the book, not really showing everything. Kara's eye glance at the four other sketchbooks she gave him. One was even opened. She could see he's flipped through them maybe a thousand times-

They were the only things he never touched during his tantrums.

"Why did you do it?" Non asked her suddenly, his voice hoarse from disuse.

Kara swallowed, purposely misunderstanding, "I like bringing you my drawing-"

"No," Non said, cutting her off, "Why did you save me… you could have left me to die in the desert… but you made the Martian promise to bring me back…why."

"You're my family," Kara told him and he sneered.

"You did not care before- why change your mind?" Non asked- demanded as his voice turned nasty.

"I made a mistake… I should have care-"

"You should have joined us! Astra would still be alive if you had!"

"Astra didn't want Myriad anymore-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Non yelled as he stood up, only his past experiences stopping him from banging on the glass.

"Non, please," Kara said, also getting up.

"I asked you to join me," Non told her, "I asked you when the humans brainwashing left you."

"They never brainwashed me. And I was under the influence of red-"

"You could have been a Queen," Non told her, "You could have had this whole world bow to you."

"I never wanted that!" Kara yelled.

"Yes you did," Non said and Kara looked away.

Yes, she did. In that dark corner of her mind, she wanted people to worship her.

"You could have been a goddess… instead, you've betrayed not only your family, BUT YOUR OWN PEOPLE!"

"Non," Kara said and he screamed. She forced herself to gather all the gifts as Non started throwing things at the glass. She stepped back as yellow sun radiation filled his cell before kryptonite radiation did. She watched as Non fell to the ground, the green line appearing on his body as he curled into himself because of the pain.

Kara placed the bag into the machine, pressing the button to send it to him… she would leave it with the DEO agent, but then Non would never get it.

She wants to stay. She wants to break into the cell and take Non into her arms- but she can't.

She's stayed before and it only made him worse. It's better for him for her to go-

And she's thankful for it.

Kara turns and pretty much runs out of the room. She hates the sneer on his face. She hates the hate in his voices. She hates the disappointment on his face. She hates-

Him.

Sometimes she just hates him.

"Kara?" Lucy said as Kara found herself in her old training room. She wants to turn on the kryptonite emitters- make the physical pain override the emotional.

"Kara!" Lucy grabs her by the arms and shakes her just so slightly. Kara looks at the shorter woman, her vision blurred by tears.

"Kara. I'm sorry," Lucy said. She feels bad for Kara. She feels bad that Kara was hurting, but she didn't care for the reason. She, and everyone, would rather she gave up on Non- even Alex.

But she can't.

She can't abandon him again.

"I'm fine," Kara lied, angrily whipping away the tears-

Great Rao, she hated the bad days.

"Kara-" Lucy started.

"I'm not giving up on him!" Kara sneered, knowing what Lucy was going to say.

"I know," Lucy said, looking resigned, "But he needs help. More then what you can give him."

Kara squeezed her eyes shut, knowing Lucy was right, "They wouldn't- they don't care about him, Lucy. The DEO wouldn't set aside funds for him, other than to keep him locked away- they're scared of him," She was scared of him, "You know that."

"I have some contacts. I can pull some strings," Lucy said, hugging herself, "They might not listen, but I can try for you."

"Why?" Kara asked, "You hate him as much as everyone."

"Because it means something to you… because you're my friend," Lucy tells her.

A smile pulled onto Kara's face as she hugged Lucy, "Thank you."

She hates him… but she still wants to save him.

0000

End

0000

Honestly if Non was looked up, he would need psychological help. After what happened in Fort Rozz, in the Phantom Zone, whatever happened on Earth, Astra dying and Indigo manipulating him- that man just needs help.

Tried to imply just how secure Non is in his little cell. As well as the current relationship between Kara and Non.

Don't really have a post rant. This was more for my benefit then most peoples.


End file.
